Mon coeur qui bat au rythme de tes pas
by La Balade
Summary: Gon rencontre Hisoka lors de l'examen hunter. Hisoka qui domine, Hisoka qui joue, Hisoka qui le regarde de ses yeux de fauve. Sa tante l'a pourtant prévenu, beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde sont sans scrupules. Alors Gon rit, se fait des amis, mais l'étrange odeur du magicien alpha lui colle à la peau. [Alpha/bêta/oméga universe!] \Rien d'explicite entre Hisoka et Gon préado!/
1. I L'examen hunter

Bonjour à vous ! Après plusieurs années sans écrire, je reprends avec une histoire sur HunterxHunter, merveilleux manga que j'ai découvert il y'a peu ! Cette fiction est un Hisogon dans un monde a/b/o, tu n'aimes pas, tu ne lis pas.

**! Il ne se passera RIEN d'explicite tant que Gon ne sera pas plus vieux !**

Cette fiction est un **a/b/o**, donc un omegaverse, pour les novices, j'explique rapidement :

La société est divisée en trois castes : -Les alphas Théoriquement les plus puissants physiquement, l'élite des classes, ceux que tout le monde respecte. De vrais leaders et chef de leur meute. Les alphas sont en général très territoriaux et possessifs, mais comme tous les Humains, certains sont des connards, et d'autres sont sympas.

-Les bêtas Les plus semblables aux humains normaux, la majorité des gens sont des bêtas. Leurs sens ne sont pas plus développés que ça, ils ont moins d'instinct animal que les autres. Ils sont donc moins touchés par les chaleurs des omégas, par exemple.

-Les omégas considérés comme les plus faibles de toutes les classes (à tort bien sûr, oméga riot !) ils sont vus par les plus traditionnels comme juste bons à porter des enfants et rester à la maison. Leurs sens sont très développés et ils ont un très bon instinct. Leur place en société a tout de même grandement évolué et ils peuvent occuper des places importantes (bien que cela reste rare et mal vu). Les hommes omégas (plutôt rares) sont capables de porter des enfants pour des raisons scientifiques que je n'expliquerai pas car c'est ma fiction et que je fais ce que je veux. (comme c'est pratique)

Les « compagnons » sont deux (ou plus, sait on jamais) personne destinées l'une à l'autre. Un peu comme dans les soulmate !universe mais sans signe sur le corps.

Quelques petites précisions à apporter avant de commencer :

Je suis entièrement consciente que le Hisogon peut en déranger plus d'un.e mais je répète qu'**il ne se passera absolument rien d'explicite entre Hisoka et Gon avant que celui-ci ne soit plus vieux.** La pédophilie est un crime et une atrocité que je condamne et je ne veux en aucun cas la rendre « acceptable » même pour un ship. Une histoire d'amour charnelle entre Hisoka et un Gon de 12 ans est pour moi à BANNIR. Je n'écris pas leur relation de cette manière et je ne le ferai jamais. De plus : Hisoka a beau être un gros psycho, je n'en ferai pas un connard abusif dans cette fiction, car ce n'est pas le type de relation que je veux leur donner. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre si je décide de montrer de la violence corporelle/sexuelle,(ce qu'il y'aura) et je changerai ma fiction pour un rating M. Je ne suis cependant pas une grande adepte de l'écriture de lemon (désolé, haha) et ça peut paraître un comble pour un a/b/o ou les relations sexuelles sont normalement abordées trèèèès explicitement ! Je pense cependant qu'il y'en aura, mais qu'elles apparaîtront plus tard.

Désolé si à certains moments les personnages peuvent paraître OOC. HXH possède des personnages complexes qui ne sont pas toujours faciles à respecter, de plus je pars du principe que l'omegaverse influence grandement leur comportement (parce que ça m'arrange carrément xD). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire honneur mais je ne promets rien !

-Je n'ai pas lu le manga, j'ai seulement regardé l'anime de 2011 (merci netflix) et je n'en suis qu'au début de la saison 5, lorsque Killua et Gon rencontrent Kaito, il y aura donc peut-être des incohérences avec le scénario original. (pas de spoil SVP xD)

Et désolé également si le rythme de parution est anarchique, je ne suis pas forcément très régulière à l'écriture, et j'ai souvent des trous. (Je n'ai pas écris depuis 5 ans…) Le Hisogon me donne envie de m'y remettre ! Si vous repérez des fautes impardonnables, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, ainsi que des critiques ! Si celles-ci ne sont pas gratuites et méchantes, je les prends en compte bien volontiers et je vous en remercie !

Cette histoire prend place au début de Hunter x Hunter! Je reprends l'histoire du début dans un univers A/B/O, certains éléments scénaristiques vont donc changer ! Je reste fidèle au début puis ça changera progressivement quand j'introduirai Hisoka.

L'histoire sera en deux grosses parties : La première, celle-ci, qui suivra à peu près le scénario du manga. Je pense faire entre 10 et 20 chapitres. Je changerai bien sûr des tas de choses pour l'histoire, et la relation entre Gon et Hisoka restera platonique, car comme je l'ai dis, il est hors de question que j'écrive un enfant de 12 ans ayant des rapports sexuels, surtout avec un homme de presque la trentaine.

La deuxième partie se passera après le manga, (ou l'anime de 2011 du moins) avec un Gon plus âgé, ou j'inventerai complètement le scénario et qui ne suivra plus le manga.

J'espère n'offenser personne avec cette histoire, une très bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre et ses personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Mon coeur qui bat au rythme de tes pas**

**Chapitre I**

**L'examen Hunter**

Il allait mordre.

Comme pour l'encourager dans ce spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, les animaux de la forêt s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, observant patiemment le moindre mouvement à la surface de l'eau. Les papillons voltigeaient autour de sa tête, inconscient de son objectif, lui qui se fondait au décor vert et bleu de ce beau jour ensoleillé.

Plus immobile qu'une pierre, Gon fixait son regard déterminé sur la surface turquoise, la canne à pêche fermement agrippée dans sa main. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il effectuait la même routine. Ne mangeant qu'à peine et descendant de sa branche juste pour satisfaire ses besoins, le petit garçon attendait.

Attendait, et attendait encore. Un quelconque signe du plus gros poisson de l'île, le maître de l'étang.

Il allait mordre.

Gon n'autorisait pas la peur de l'échec à le prendre, si son père avait réussit, alors lui aussi réussirait. Il avait pris suffisamment de nourriture pour rester perché là trois semaines, même s'il doutait que sa tante le laisserait ainsi aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, un profond instinct (et 12 ans de vie avec elle) lui soufflait qu'elle devait déjà être bien agacée qu'il soit parti depuis presque 7 jours. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une journée ou deux, mais Gon, quoiqu'il en dise, avait des choses à prouver, et ce n'était pas un poisson, aussi gros soit-il, qui allait le bloquer dans son objectif.

L'écureil devant lui bougea une oreille, et un brusque mouvement l'attira vers l'avant, alors qu'il sentit un poids soudain s'accrocher au bout de la ligne.

Gon se jeta brusquement en arrière pour contre balancer le poids, tout en poussant un cri de joie, et tous les animaux autour de lui s'éloignèrent brusquement, soudainement effrayés par cette masse explosive inconnue.

L'énorme poisson lui donna du fil à retordre, le faisant tourner autour de l'arbre, et, pendant quelques secondes angoissantes, il cru bien que celui-ci allait lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais le petit brun se ressaisit aussi vite, et, tout en poussant un hurlement de guerrier, se propulsa, utilisant sa canne comme une corde autour de l'arbre. Le géant aquatique, ainsi tiré vers le haut, offrit son grand dos bleu à Gon, qui jeta sa jambe en avant, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

* * *

Les habitants de l'île l'attendait. C'était un jour de marché, alors ils étaient nombreux. Gon, tout en courant, sentait l'odeur familière des fières alphas autour de lui, qui le regardait d'un air amusé, de leur haute carrure. Les alphas étaient sans surprise les plus forts de l'île, il passa devant le maître forgeron et les frères bucherons, accompagnés de leurs compagnes bêta, au doux parfum de mer et de soleil.

L'odeur des omégas du marché se faisait aussi plus fortes, signe qu'elles se tournaient vers lui pour le regarder d'un air intrigué, lui qui courait à toutes jambes en traînant son mastodonte.

Alors la foule vint se rassembler autour de lui, souriante, intriguée voir carrément stupéfaite. Et Gon sentit mille sourire lui éclairer le visage. Autour de lui, chacun y allait de son commentaire, le corps penché sur sa prise.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

« _Quelle belle bête !

_Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 20 ans !

_Ouais, c'est le père de Gon qui l'avait chassé ! »

Une bouffée de fierté lui fit gonfler le cœur, mais, malgré les regards admiratifs qu'il recevait, il n'en recherchait qu'un seul.

« _Tel père, tel fils ! Il l'a vraiment attrapé ! T'en dis quoi, Mito-san ?! »

Sa tante ! Noyé dans tous ses parfums, il n'avait pas senti celui de sa tante, discret et légèrement sucré, typique aux femmes bêtas.

«_Tante Mito ! Tu as vu, j'ai attrapé le maître, comme promis ! Donc je peux m'inscrire à l'examen Hunter, pas vrai ? » …

Et sa tante, les yeux brillants, ne put que baisser la tête. Gon, dans toute sa cruauté innocente et enfantine, laissa éclater sa joie.

* * *

Le soir-même, Mito le rejoignit dans sa chambre, une nouvelle énergie retrouvée. Gon ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'examen Hunter. Quels monstres allait-il affronter ? Quels personnages incroyables allaient-ils rencontrer ? Il allait devenir fort, aussi fort qu'il se l'était promis. Et peut-être même allait-il rencontrer son père, comme il en rêvait la nuit.

Sa tante finit par abandonner, comprenant que sa décision était prise, et que oui, Gon était bien le fils de son père. Aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Elle espérait simplement que cet enfant ne deviendrait pas le même connard égoïste. Elle s'en voudrait vraiment toute sa vie et remettrait en question toute l'éducation remplie d'amour qu'elle lui avait donné.

Soupirant, elle vint le rejoindre, assis sur le sol, pour passer une main dans ces cheveux indisciplinés qu'elle avait tant essayé de dompter. Maintenant, elle les laissait pousser, prendre leur propre liberté, à l'image de Gon, qui grandissait si vite.

Celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux déterminés, les joues un peu gonflés. Il était mignon, si adorable et enfantin pour le monde cruel qui l'attendait au large.

« _Et si tu te présentes pendant l'examen ? Tu as 12 ans, Gon, la plupart des gens se présentent entre 12 et 14 ans.

_Hein ? Tu t'es jamais posé la question. Dit doucement Gon en haussant les épaules.

_Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à pêcher le maître de l'étang. » Avoua honnêtement Mito.

Gon encaissa les mots, se redressant sur ses mains tout en réfléchissant.

« _Alors je n'aurai qu'à me mettre tout seul dans un coin pendant quelques heures et attendre que ça passe, ça ne sera pas si terrible, Mito-san ! Au contraire, ça me rendra plus fort !

_Et si tu te présentes comme un oméga ?

_Un oméga ? »

Mito plissa les lèvres. Apparemment, l'idée ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. La bêta prit par les épaules son neveu, qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux, son petit nez froncé.

« _Si tu es un oméga, alors tu auras tes premières pré-chaleur. Et tu seras à la merci de tous les alphas de l'examen, Gon ! Même des hommes bêtas. Tu n'as que 12 ans, mais tu dois savoir que beaucoup de personnes sont sans scrupules dans ce monde, et qu'elles n'hésiteront pas à te blesser ! »

La rousse était bien consciente que le petit garçon n'avait sûrement aucune notion de ce qu'était le sexe, et que les chaleurs des omégas représentaient pour lui un concept un peu flou.

« _Oui, c'est comme les animaux.

_Les animaux ?

_Les femelles de la forêt ont leur chaleur au printemps. Les mâles les réclament lorsqu'ils les trouvent, elles tombent enceinte plus facilement ! Les omégas marchent un peu comme ça, non ?

_C'est un peu plus compliqué. Les femelles en chaleur acceptent plus facilement un partenaire qu'un humain en chaleur. Tu ne voudrais pas de tous les alphas qui voudront te réclamer. Les animaux n'ont pas de compagnons. »

Gon savait ce qu'étaient les compagnons, mais sa vision enfantine du monde l'empêchait de voir la complexité de la réalité. Mito, le cœur serré, n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si son petit se présentait comme un oméga alors entouré d'alphas prétendant au titre d'hunter.

« _Mais Mito-san, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'omégas garçons tu sais ! Je suis sûrement un alpha, j'en suis même sûr ! D'ailleurs, je t'assure que je ne veux pas de bébé ! »

Il s'était relevé, les pieds fermement plantés au sol. Sa dernière phrase fit sourire doucement sa tante.

C'était vrai. Gon avait la force et l'entêtement d'un alpha, ce que tous les habitants de l'île avaient remarqué, et c'est pourquoi tout le monde pensait que le petit brun serait un alpha, comme son père.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas comme eux ? Elle qui le connaissait comme personne, elle qui était sa mère. Certes, Gon était fort et déterminé, mais c'était un trait tout aussi commun aux omégas, si on se détournait un peu des préjugés reçus. Et Gon avait cet instinct en lui, cet odorat surdéveloppé, de la vitesse et de la souplesse, cette douceur et cette gentillesse, cette chaleur qui rayonnait de tout son corps et cette facilité à se faire aimer, à se faire aider et accompagner.

Comme un oméga.

Mais c'était tellement rare… Mito n'en avait jamais rencontré, mais elle savait que c'était difficile, pour un garçon oméga de se faire une place dans ce monde. Ils étaient des bizarreries, des trésors à convoiter ou des sources de dégoût et de moqueries.

Malgré son instinct qui lui disait le contraire, et qu'elle s'en veuille de penser ainsi, Mito espérait de tout son cœur, pour son petit garçon, que celui-ci se présenterait comme un alpha ou un bêta.

La voix du brun la coupa dans ses pensées.

« _Et si je me présente comme un oméga, alors je ferai aussi avec. Rien de tout ça ne m'empêchera de devenir hunter ! »

Ça, Mito le savait bien.

* * *

La tempête était rude. Pas effrayé pour un sou, Gon plongeait ses yeux curieux sur les vagues destructrices et déferlant sur la coque du navire. La pluie battait fort, et il sentait sa chevelure déjà trempée lui coller aux tempes. Plus que tout, Gon respectait la nature, et il comprenait que la mer ne veuille pas de cet intru entre ses eaux, monstre de bois transportant des étrangers qui lui parcourait le corps.

Il décida d'aller voir un peu les autres voyageurs, tous agonisants. Ils étaient regroupés dans les cales. La plupart était des bêtas, il y'avait également quelques alphas comme le vieux capitaine. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Gon, mu par son instinct et sa gentillesse naturelle, fit de son mieux pour aider tous les malades, qui le regardaient de leurs yeux brumeux remplis de reconnaissance – aussi de gêne, qu'un gamin comme lui pète la forme. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas se fatiguer.

Le matelot un peu gauche, Catso, l'aidait dans sa tâche, et celui-ci, surpris de ses bonnes actions, lui souriait doucement.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'une voit forte retentit, et Gon vit le capitaine accoudé à la porte, le regarder d'un air curieux, et leur intimant de les rejoindre dans la cabine de direction.

Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, le petit brun se présenta joyeusement, entouré des deux seuls autres voyageurs toujours debout sur le bateau, un grand brun à lunettes et costard et un petit blond à l'allure plus traditionnel.

L'homme leur demanda dans quel but ils voulaient devenir hunter, et il répondit joyeusement, avant d'être interpellé plutôt agressivement par l'homme à sa gauche.

« _Hé, petit ! Qui t'as dis de répondre ? »

L'homme, -Gon se souvint qu'il avait dit s'appeler Léorio- le regardait, sourcils froncés. Le petit brun renifla discrètement, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment le besoin tant ils étaient proches. Le grand à lunettes était un bêta typique, à vrai dire, il ne sentait pas particulièrement différemment que les autres hommes bêtas, mis à part que son odeur était peut-être un peu plus agréable, apaisante. Cela étonna Gon, une telle attitude aurait dû teinter son odeur d'agressivité et la rendre désagréable, mais tout compte fait, son agacement semblait presque factice.

L'autre pointa un doigt se voulant menaçant sur son front, et tout au fond de lui, une pointe d'inconfort fit son apparition.

« _Je partage l'opinion de Léorio… »

La voix du blond était particulièrement douce. Son regard et sa posture particulièrement calme, Gon se fit la réflexion qu'on devait souvent le confondre pour une fille. Lui, c'était Kurapika. Il sentait aussi le bêta, mais d'une manière différente de Léorio, qui avait retiré sa main et regardait à présent l'autre d'un air contrarié.

Son odeur était étrange. Si bien que cela prit plusieurs secondes à Gon pour bien l'analyser, malgré son odorat hors du commun. Il sentait le bêta typique, mais presque… trop. On retrouvait souvent chez les gens de même sexe et de même caste la même type d'odeur, mais chaque humain sur terre avait la sienne propre. Si bien que les yeux fermés, Gon aurait pu reconnaître simplement à l'odeur, éloigné de plusieurs mètres, pas mal d'habitants de son île qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Mais l'odeur de Kurapika semblait trop propre sur elle, trop… parfaitement bêta. Il manquait la senteur qui rendait chaque odeur au monde unique et propre à chacun. Gon, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce cas de figure, ne sut pas trop quoi faire de cette information déduite. Personne d'autre ne semblait perturbé.

Le capitaine leur révéla la vérité. Ils passaient la première qualification de l'examen Hunter. Puis le blond à l'étrange odeur révéla son but : venger son clan en retrouvant la Brigade Fantôme, de terribles criminels. Décidemment, songea Gon, l'aventure s'avérait immédiatement intéressante !

Ils sortirent sur le pont, la tempête s'aggravant à chaque seconde, et alors qu'il courait pour rejoindre les cordes, Gon décida en une seconde qu'il aimait bien ces deux-là, malgré leur stupide duel.

Et lorsqu'il sentit deux mains le rattraper dans les airs, alors qu'il tenait lui-même Catso, son premier instinct se confirma : Il était en compagnie de gens de confiance.

La première étape était gagnée.

* * *

La route jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous à Zaban fut elle aussi pleine de surprise. Il était content que Léorio ait choisit de les accompagner. Le bêta s'avérait moins endurant que lui et Kurapika, mais semblait plein de volonté. Les deux ne cessaient de se chamailler, et un homme les suivait depuis leur départ du port, mais Gon sentait son cœur être gonflé d'une légèreté qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Maintenant qu'il avait mit les pieds à terre -c'était la première fois qu'il quittait son île !- il était rempli d'excitation. Il était en route pour être hunter, et rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Leur première épreuve fut une énigme. Pour Gon, la réponse allait d'elle-même, c'était impossible de trouver la réponse. C'était comme choisir entre sa tante et son arrière grand-mère. Il n'osait imaginer devoir faire un tel choix. Mais soudainement, la réalité de la situation s'imposa à lui : Un jour, à cause du chemin qu'il empruntait, ce serait peut-être un choix qu'il devrait faire.

Le chemin pour se rendre à la deuxième épreuve rapprocha les trois garçons. Mais pas autant que l'épreuve en elle-même, qui prouva à Gon deux choses : Kurapika était vraiment fort, et Léorio, malgré toutes ses plaintes, avait un cœur énorme.

Assurément, Gon les aimait bien.

L'épreuve ne fut pas si compliquée. Bien-sûr que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes raton renard ! L'un était une oméga femme, et l'autre un alpha mâle !

Ils étaient tous les trois qualifiés, et Gon ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux.

La famille les accompagna jusqu'à la ville, où se tenait le centre d'examen. C'était ici que la vraie épreuve allait commencer.

Le garçon raton renard les accompagna jusqu'à un petit restaurant, apparemment pas très chic, mais Gon n'y avait pas fait attention. Il les laissa dans une petite pièce, qui, après une énième dispute de Kurapika et Léorio à laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre parti, se révéla être un ascenseur.

Des dizaines, non, des centaines de candidats étaient déjà présents. Gon voulut joyeusement aller leur parler, mais un flux d'odeurs froides et agressives le fit reculer.

Il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs alphas, bien plus que dans la rue ou la grande majorité des gens étaient des bêtas. Le parfum lourd et pesant venait en parti de là, car il ne faisait pas bon de regrouper autant d'alphas dans un même endroit. Ces derniers, connus pour être particulièrement territoriaux, n'aimaient en général pas la compagnie trop poussée des autres alphas. Mis à part les amis proches, leur meute, ou au lieu de travail, ou l'extension et l'évolution du marché avaient poussé les humains à ignorer leurs instincts pour rester dans des relations strictement professionnelles.

Ici, songea Gon, personne n'ignorait son instinct.

Cette pensée le grisa autant qu'elle lui fit peur.

Un drôle de bonhomme vert vint lui tendre le badge numéro 405, son numéro pour le reste de l'examen. Gon le fixa, un peu perdu. Son esprit était étrangement brumé, un peu braqué par toutes les odeurs qui se mélangeaient et les présences lourdes autour de lui. Il évitait d'ailleurs de croiser les regards.

« _Vous, vous êtes des nouveaux, non ? »

Surpris, il releva la tête pour tomber sur un drôle d'homme, assis sur de gros câbles fixé au mur, qui les salua aimablement.

« _Comment tu as deviné ?

_C'est pas dur. »

L'homme descendit d'un saut souple et se planta devant eux.

« _Après tout c'est la 35ème fois que je me présente, j'ai l'œil.

_La 35ème fois ?! S'écrièrent les trois amis, stupéfaits.

_On peut dire que je suis un vétéran » Dit l'homme avec un sourire, sûrement habitué à cette réaction.

Gon entendit les murmures de Léorio et Kurapika et songea que lui aussi, décidément, il ne s'en vanterait pas. Mais la curiosité attisée, il se rapprocha de l'homme au nez carré.

« _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas. »

Ouah ! Il était trop sympa ! Sa tante Mito semblait avoir tort, les gens n'étaient pas si méchants, en dehors de l'île ! Il lui serra la main en se présentant lui et ses amis avec un sourire.

« Dis, Tompa-san, il y'en a d'autres comme toi, qui se sont présentés pleins de fois à l'examen?

_Personne autant que moi, non. Lui, par exemple, -il désigna du doigt un gros homme en train de manger- en force brute, c'est le meilleur, et il a oublié d'être bête. »

Il présenta ainsi ce qui lui semblait être les plus forts. Le numéro 103, qui semblait méditer en compagnie d'un serpent, le 191, un vieil homme expert en arts martiaux, les trois frères aux maquillages sous les yeux, aux allures de voleurs, le numéro 384, dont les yeux étaient cachés par de mystérieuses lunettes de soleil…

« _Il y'en a d'autres, mais eux, ce sont de vrais habitués… »

Dire que Gon était excité était un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait d'impatience. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la petite vie tranquille sur l'île de la baleine ! Tant de combattants incroyables réunis ici, et lui était-là, à participer à la même course ! Il en trépignait sur place, mais se força à calmer ses ardeurs.

Alors que Tompa lui donnait quelques conseils, Gon entendit un cri dans son dos, et se retourna, l'air confus.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait.

Devant lui, un homme, à genoux au sol, hurlant de peur, tendait devant lui ce qu'il restait de ses bras.

Ceux-ci semblaient se dissoudre, dans un spectacle à la fois terrifiant et esthétique, en des centaines de pétales de fleurs roses qui partaient voler au plafond.

Ses bras disparaissaient complètement, et autour de lui, des centaines de visages hallucinés le fixaient.

Soudain, une voix retentit. Une voix qui arracha un frisson à Gon, un frisson qui lui remonta tout le long de l'échine, et il sentit soudain sa bouche devenir très sèche.

«_Tiens tiens, comme c'est curieux… Ses bras se sont transformés en pétales de fleurs et ont disparu. Il n'y a aucun trucage, je vous l'assure. »

Gon fixa l'homme qui parlait, qui se tenait de profil à eux. Celui-ci se donnait en spectacle, et le petit garçon sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi face à cette image.

L'homme était un alpha. Il ne prenait apparemment aucunement la peine d'atténuer son odeur qui transpirait de lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Jamais Gon n'avait senti une odeur aussi dominante, aussi agressive et implacable.

Son cœur battit la chamade. L'odeur de l'homme, grand, roux, habillé et maquillé comme un clown, l'entourait comme les bras d'un démon brûlant. Il sentit ses jambes devenir plus faible. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il y' avait pourtant des alphas très dominants sur son île, et il en avait croisé quelques un, depuis qu'il avait débuté l'examen. Ceux que l'on croise dans la rue et qui vous couvre de leur stature impériale, de leur aura de domination et de souveraineté. Ceux qui crient sans rien dire qu'ils sont plus forts que vous et que vous leur devez allégeance. Le type d'alphas que personne ne supportait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui terrifiait Gon. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'était au combien cette odeur l'attirait.

Comme un papillon attiré par les flammes d'une bougie, le corps de Gon se pencha de lui-même subtilement en avant, tentant de capter encore un peu plus la senteur terrible et incroyable qui dominait la pièce, alors qu'il était certain que ce qu'il faisait était inutile, puisqu'on devait la sentir des kilomètres à la ronde.

L'homme souriait narquoisement, le corps droit et gracieux. Montrant qu'il avait l'habitude de dominer, de faire du mal et de soumettre cruellement.

«_Il faut faire attention. Quand on bouscule quelqu'un, on doit s'excuser. »

Tout le monde s'était reculé, et l'odeur sembla quelque peu s'atténuer. Gon se sentit pouvoir respirer plus librement, mais ne pouvait retirer les yeux de l'inconnu.

« _Ce tordu est de retour, cette année. Fit remarquer Tompa

_Il est de retour ? Demanda Gon. »

Kurapika et Léorio se retournèrent vers eux, et Gon remarqua qu'ils semblaient bien moins dérangés que lui par l'odeur du roux.

« _Il a tenté l'examen l'année dernière ? » Demanda le blond.

Le visage du numéro 16 se tenta de gravité, et le petit brun remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement.

« _Le numéro 44… Hisoka le magicien. »

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre !_

_Je ne vais pas détailler tout le manga ainsi. De plus, le début est très centré sur Gon, et je resterai centrée sur lui du début à la fin (et peut-être aussi sur Hisoka, je ne sais pas encore)._

_Si je reprends le manga en détail, ma fiction aura 100 chapitres, haha, alors je vais survoler des choses, carrément sauter des passages, je n'ai pas le choix ! Hisoka entre en scène ! Sa première apparition est vraiment stylée, et digne du personnage._

_Je répète qu'il ne **se passera rien d'explicite entre Hisoka et Gon avant que je m'écarte du manga (donc à la fin de l'anime) et que Gon soit plus âgé!**_

_Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire, je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_S'il vous plait, si l'histoire vous plaît, au nom des auteurs et autrices **, ****laissez une review**. Je sais que souvent on a la flemme, (moi la première parfois) qu'on a peut-être pas le temps, qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire… Mais n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre seule source de « gratification » en quelque sorte, même si on s'éclate à écrire ! Et ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine de voir le nombre de reviews sur les histoires d' é géniales diminuer car les gens ont de plus en plus la flemme ! Alors, même si ce n'est que pour écrire deux ou trois lignes, ça nous fait toujours plaisir et ça nous donne envie de continuer ! Puis c'est super intéressant d'échanger, on apprend aussi des reviews qu'on nous laisse :)_

_En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment de lecture !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Peace_


	2. II Hisoka le magicien

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre! Hisoka entre en scène! Un chapitre un peu plus court. A la base, il devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux! De plus je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant quelques jours puisque je ne serai pas chez moi … Donc je préfère poster le chapitre II maintenant, et faire de l'autre moitié le chapitre III!

Je remercie grandement Jocky et rindaka pour leur review! :)

_Rindaka :_ _Ta review n'apparaît pas sur le site alors que je l'ai reçu par mail! Ca doit être un beug… Merci de ton commentaire! j'espère que tu prendras tout autant de plaisir à lire la suite! Une très bonne lecture à toi!_

Je répète :

-Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

-Rien d'explicite entre Hisoka et Gon pour l'instant à cause de l'âge de celui-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Fin du chapitre I

_« _Ce tordu est de retour, cette année. Fit remarquer Tompa_

__Il est de retour ? Demanda Gon. »_

_Kurapika et Léorio se retournèrent vers eux, et Gon remarqua qu'ils semblaient bien moins dérangés que lui par l'odeur du roux._

_« _Il a tenté l'examen l'année dernière ? » Demanda le blond._

_Le visage du numéro 16 se tenta de gravité, et le petit brun remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement._

_« _Le numéro 44… Hisoka le magicien. » …_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Hisoka le magicien

L'alpha roux marchait d'un pas tranquille, ornant un sourire de fauve.

« _L'année dernière tout le monde le donnait gagnant, mais il a quasi trucidé un juge qu'il n'aimait pas. » Continua Tompa, l'air sérieux.

L'allure du bêta avait diminué sous la menace présente. Il était rare que cette classe se fasse trop remarquer en face des alphas, dominants de nature.

Léorio n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Gon songea sans méchanceté qu'il n'avait probablement pas saisit toute l'ampleur de ce qu'était cet examen. Lui tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, tout en se plaçant discrètement entre les deux bêtas plus grands que lui. Tompa continuait de parler, apparemment, il aimait bien le son de sa propre voix.

« _En tout cas, personne ne peut piffer Hisoka, gardez vos distances.

_En effet, il n'a pas l'air commode.. » Fit remarquer Léorio.

Maintenant que le roux s'était éloigné dans la direction opposée, Gon pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre. Bien que l'effluve de parfum était toujours dans l'air. Le petit brun, fidèle à lui-même, sentit une soudaine curiosité dévorante le prendre aux tripes.

Ce type avait quelque chose de particulier. Il était différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque alors. Le cerveau enfantin mais buté du brun s'était fixé sur un objectif depuis son arrivée : devenir hunter. Non pas à tout prix, car pour lui, la fin ne justifiait pas les moyens. Mais ça voulait dire se battre contre des ennemis plus forts qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, surmonter des épreuves, souffrir, bien rigoler aussi, et rencontrer des gens comme Hisoka.

_Hisoka_… Son prénom roulait bizarrement dans son esprit. Comme une terrible menace au loin, mais presque agréablement, naturellement. Une monstrueuse et lumineuse promesse.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa langue, comme mue par une volonté qui lui était propre, voulait goûter les syllabes acérées, et il se retint au dernier moment, alors que Tompa leur offrait à tous une boisson…

* * *

«_Pas si vite toi ! Prends l'examen un peu plus au sérieux !

_Comment ça ?

_Fais pas l'innocent. Ton skateboard, c'est de la triche !

_Pourquoi ça ?

_L'épreuve c'est un test d'endurance !

_Pas du tout. »

Deux regards se tournèrent vers Gon, l'un furieux et l'autre légèrement surpris.

« _Gon, tu racontes quoi ?!

_Le juge nous a juste demandé de le suivre. »

Bien-sûr, Gon avait repéré depuis le début de la course le petit garçon tout blanc sur son skate, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il l'observait tout en courant, tout en prenant bien soin de se trouver toujours à une distance respectable du magicien, qu'il avait aperçu derrière lui, entouré d'autres alphas qui le regardaient de travers.

Comme lui, le garçon n'avait encore aucune odeur de caste, signe qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté. Ses yeux étaient francs et sa posture plus décontractée, bien qu'un peu en retrait.

« _Je m'appelle Killua.

_Je m'appelle Gon ! »

Ainsi Gon rencontra Killua, grâce à un Léorio qui fulminait toujours.

* * *

Après des heures de course, ils étaient enfin arrivés au lieu de la deuxième épreuve. Pas que le marathon ait dérangé Gon le moins du monde, lui se sentait en pleine forme, et il était maintenant bien échauffé. Les longues journées à courir dans la forêt pour échapper aux bêtes sauvages portaient leur fruit. L'endurance n'avait jamais été un problème. Pour la course, il avait toujours été le meilleur, et son nouvel ami Killua était dans le même état d'esprit, regardant les autres participants et le décor alentour d'un œil détendu.

C'était la première fois qu'il se liait d'amitié avec un garçon de son âge. Il serait vraiment déçu si l'autre était disqualifié, il aimait bien Kurapika et Léorio, qu'il avait déjà catégorisé comme ses amis, mais c'était peut-être un peu moins rigolo avec eux. L'instinct de Gon lui indiquait que Killua serait différent.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sentait la menthe fraîche et la pluie. Comme tous les enfants, Gon y compris, son odeur n'était pas encore très marquée.

Le brun observa les alentours. Une forêt alors ? Ça ne le changeait pas de ses habitudes sur son île natale, il allait sûrement rencontrer pleins d'autres nouvelles bêtes sauvages !

Hisoka se fit une fois de plus remarquer en attaquant le juge et en attaquant l'imposteur, et Gon songea que l'alpha devait apprécier être au centre de l'attention. Alors que les autres autour ne remarquaient que son sourire sournois et sa posture confiante, le petit brun, en retrait, voyait plus.

L'odeur du roux ondulait et Gon se mit à imaginer les ronronnements d'un chat, se distordant comme une aura autour de ce grand corps élancé. Ses muscles arqués démontraient qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, et, alors que tout le monde était essoufflé et transpirant, lui ne semblait avoir fait aucun effort.

Avec une attention et une suspicion toute particulière, Gon plissa les yeux. L'alpha était-il même humain ? Et cette odeur, si étrange… Le juge démontrait une force de charactère hors norme pour rester imperturbable face à une telle aura.

* * *

Le magicien était tout près d'eux, et Gon refusait de se laisser impressionner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec son corps, mais la course continuait, et il ne fallait pas se laisser perturber.

« _Gon, rapprochons-nous du juge. »

Son nouvel acolyte qui courait à ses côtés prononça ses mots calmement, mais un regard attentif aurait pu cerner son léger malaise. Il semblait redouter une attaque de toute instant.

La suggestion de Killua, bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de l'admettre, soulagea Gon.

« _T'as raison, on ne doit pas le perdre de vue.

_C'est surtout que je veux m'éloigner d'Hisoka. Il ne fait pas bon d'être près de lui. Ca sent mauvais.»

Gon comprit que Killua se méfiait du clown comme de la peste. Mais les mots du blanc le perturbaient. Mauvais ? L'odeur d'Hisoka était beaucoup de choses, comme un concentré d'explosive, mais elle ne sentait certainement pas mauvais. Au contraire, malgré la peur qu'elle lui infligeait, l'avoir si près lui faisait se rendre compte d'ô combien le roux sentait bon.

« _ Ça sent mauvais ? Je ne sens rien de spécial. » Mentit Gon.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que le blanc comprenne son problème. Ça n'était peut-être rien, un simple instinct face à un adversaire décidemment très dangereux.

« _Léorio ! Kurapika ! Killua dit qu'il vaut mieux être en tête du peloton !

_Dis, t'es pas du genre stressé toi… »

.

L'instinct, chez lui, était comme un ami fidèle qui protégeait l'entrée de sa maison. Solidement assis devant la porte, guettant chaque mouvement extérieur aussi naturellement que le papillon bat de l'aile.

Et cet ami lui intimait que quelque chose de mal se passait. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer. Comme une traction qui l'attirait quelque part, une force supérieure qui le poussait à faire demi-tour.

Ça sentait le danger.

Il ne pouvait décidemment pas attirer son nouvel ami dans cette situation, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Gon revint sur ses pas d'une vitesse surprenante.

Le brouillard était plus épais que de la purée. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus il sentait les odeurs du peloton de tête s'amenuirent, bien que seulement légèrement pour un odorat comme le sien. Ses jambes le poussaient vers l'ouest, ou l'air était chargé d'électricité. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, et il songea que ce n'était pas normal. Les forêts étaient bien des choses, mais pas silencieuses pour qui savait entendre. Les arbres étaient retractés sur eux-mêmes, et les animaux les plus féroces cachés dans leur terrier, sans doute menacés par une créature bien plus assassine qu'eux.

Soudain, Gon ralentit la cadence. Il y'avait du mouvement sur sa gauche, à quelques centaines de mètres. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Sûr de lui, le petit garçon s'avança jusqu'à une grande clairière.

La première chose qu'il vit fut des corps à terre, du sang encore chaud s'écoulant de leurs plaies. Ils étaient tous morts.

Gon déglutit, le corps soudain froid.

Il n'avait jamais vu de cadavre. Les animaux sauvages se battaient à mort parfois, mais c'était différent. Il pouvait deviner que ces participants avaient été tués en un coup, d'une main implacable.

Il agrippa sa canne à pêche à deux mains, si forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, et s'avançant encore, il aperçut la chevelure blonde de Kurapika, et le grand dos nu de Léorio. Les deux bêtas tentaient sûrement de le cacher, mais leur parfum transpirait la peur.

Face à eux se tenait Hisoka, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_Boum boum boum boum boum boum_

Il ne devait pas laisser la peur le vaincre ! Aussi effrayant soit-il, le roux ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Et Gon fit tout pour se faire le plus petit possible. Mais s'il attaquait ses amis…

A son plus grand soulagement, les deux bêtas prirent soudainement la fuite.

Le soulagement fut vite remplacé par l'angoisse, réalisant qu'il était soudainement seul, au fin fond de la forêt, avec l'alpha.

Avant que la voix de Léorio ne se fasse entendre.

_Léorio attaquait Hisoka._

Et Hisoka n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il disparut une première fois, dans un véritable tour de magie, et la décision de Gon était prise.

Réunissant plus de courage qu'il ne lui en avait fallu dans toute sa vie, Gon leva les bras, alors que le roux bondissait.

Son hameçon frappa le clown en plein visage, et une giclée de sang vola dans les airs.

Il y'eut un moment de silence choqué. Avant que Léorio ne crie son prénom.

Ne pas montrer sa peur. Les animaux sauvages sentaient la peur. Et il avait en face un fauve aux griffes acérées.

Hisoka posa son regard sur lui.

.

Un tambour avait remplacé son cœur. Ses mains moites laissaient glisser sa canne qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

En face de lui, les yeux d'Hisoka s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Ce simple geste, trahissant pour la première fois une quelconque émotion chez le personnage, surpris Gon, qui en oublia un instant sa terreur.

Il oubliait toujours de respirer, alors que le corps du roux se tendit soudainement.

Le silence était tellement pesant qu'ils auraient pu le gratter à la petite cuillère, et même Léorio semblait comprendre que quelque chose était en train de passer.

En quelques secondes, Hisoka sembla se reprendre, bien que son visage fût plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« _Pas mal du tout, petit. C'est une canne à pêche, ça ? C'est pas banal comme arme. »

Le roux marchait vers lui, de sa démarche féline. Mais Gon vit qu'il semblait perturbé. Ses pas étaient moins confiants, son regard descendait de haut en bas sur sa silhouette.

Le coup de poing qu'il envoya à Léorio -stupide, téméraire Léorio- envoya comme un électro-choc à Gon, qui se jeta sur lui avec un cri enragé et tremblant.

Encore une illusion. Le roux partit dans un nuage de fumée.

En une fraction de seconde, il était derrière lui.

Gon aurait voulut bouger. Aurait voulu faire un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière pour s'éloigner de ce monstre de cauchemar, mais son corps ne r_éagissait pas. _

Dans une panique toute enfantine, -et de toute façon, qui aurait pu le blâmer ?- il écarquilla les yeux, et un bras fort le tira en avant.

Gon avait envie de gémir comme un enfant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme lui faisait. L'odeur du magicien était partout, son odeur était vraiment délicieuse, et, complètement perdu, il releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes dorés qui le regardait fixement.

« _Qui es-tu ? »

Un éclair frappa Gon au moment ou la grande main d'Hisoka lui agrippa l'avant-bras, et soudain, tout pris sens.

L'instinct, son si bon ami, lui hurla que tout allait bien.

Gon se sentit subitement parfaitement en paix. Les gémissements de Léorio se turent, le soudain grondement de la forêt s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il était parfaitement à sa place ici. C'était là qu'il était censé être depuis _toujours. _Cet étranger terrifiant, tout son corps pâle, son toucher, _l'invitait_.

Ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait pourtant si familier était sa maison.

En face de lui, le roux le regardait, fasciné. Sa grande main retomba doucement, caressant de ses longs ongles la chair tendre du bras de Gon.

Sa main remonta doucement, et son pouce vint se poser sur le menton du plus petit, qui déglutit péniblement.

« _Je m'appelle Gon.

_Gon. » Hisoka répéta son prénom lentement, semblable à un homme affamé croquant dans un fruit délicieux.

Les phéromones de l'alpha l'appelaient. C'était étrange, car il ne s'était pas encore présenté*. Ce genre de choses n'aurait pas dû le toucher plus que ça. Pourtant, l'enfant tremblait, soudain désireux de se fondre dans ses bras forts et de ne plus jamais y ressortir.

Gon aurait pu rester comme ça des heures. La voix doucereuse lui rappela que l'adulte lui faisait toujours peur, qu'il n'était pas sans danger de rester ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors ils demeurèrent immobiles, parfaitement silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Hisoka sembla revenir sur terre. Le sourire narquois reprit place sur son visage et tout son corps se replia sur lui-même, soudainement fermé. Sa présence, qui entourait le petit brun comme un manteau, s'éloigna, et Gon frissonna devant la chaleur perdue.

« _Tu es venu sauver ton ami ? »

Le ton du roux fit soudainement réellement prendre conscience au petit brun sa situation. Ses jambes réagirent enfin, et celles-ci bondirent, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Un coup d'œil au corps inanimé de Léorio acheva de lui remettre les idées en place.

Sans prévenir, contrastant avec l'état hypnotique dans lequel il semblait plongé précédemment, il lança de nouveau sa canne à pêche sur le clown, qui l'évita sans mal. Le petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels Gon s'acharnait à l'attaquer, alors que son ennemi l'observait d'un œil jaugeur, l'air fermé.

Il devait l'attaquer par derrière. Impossible de l'avoir de face, le roux était de toute évidence trop bon combattant. Sa nuque découverte était sa seule chance de l'avoir pour l'assommer un bon coup. Ensuite, il allait devoir fuir loin. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le brun n'avait plus qu'une envie : _fuir_.

Alors qu'il levait les épaules, Gon sentit de longs doigts d'araignée lui serrer soudainement la gorge. Il ne sentit plus l'air passer dans sa trachée, ses poumons se contractèrent, son cerveau lui envoya des signaux de panique. La main autour de son cou était de braise, et sa pomme d'Adam battit plus vite contre la paume du plus grand.

Gon eu soudain la terrifiante certitude qu'il allait mourir là, à la deuxième épreuve, tué par ce clown meurtrier. Cette pensée fit monter en lui un feu ardent, alors qu'il battait les jambes comme un forcené.

L'aura du roux, plus froide que jamais, contrastait avec son regard souriant.

Son regard _fou_, nota Gon avec effroi. Complètement fou.

Pourtant, malgré sa peur, Gon ressentait une autre émotion le parcourir.

_L'excitation. _

Qu'il avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. De lui faire mordre la poussière. Un dragon sommeillait en lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire, face à ce golem de puissance ?

« _J'adore cette petite frimousse… »

Il devait trouver un moyen de partir ! Léorio comptait sur lui, et lui était là, à la merci du magicien. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir, et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, alors que l'oxygène lui manquait.

Gon se sentit lâcher prise.

Soudain, il sentit un courant le traverser. Un courant qui l'électrifia des pieds à la tête, qu'il reçut en plein cœur comme une flèche.

C'était de la panique. Un pic froid de panique qui le survolta, et au même moment, Hisoka le relâcha, un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux dorés.

Gon tomba au sol, haletant, une main tenant sa gorge douloureuse.

Hisoka s'agenouilla devant lui, mais Gon refusa de le regarder. Il n'en avait pas besoin, l'autre projetait son ombre menaçante sur son corps recroquevillé, comme de grands yeux divins.

Il parla soudainement, d'une voix presque normale.

«_Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas tuer ton ami. Parce qu'il a réussi mon test… »

Son test.. ?

Le plus jeune releva la tête, croisant le regard doré penché sur lui. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud du roux.

Celui-ci se recula légèrement, un grand sourire pour le visage. C'était la première fois que Gon le voyait avec une expression aussi humaine.

« _Oui, et toi aussi, tu as réussi. Deviens un bon hunter. »

Le cœur du brun s'emballa, et stupéfait, celui-ci n'osa rien dire, l'adrénaline de ses attaques et de sa proximité avec le roux toujours pulsante dans ses veines.

Une sonnerie retentit, et Hisoka sortir de sa poche une sorte de talkie-walkie.

_« _Hisoka, il serait temps que tu reviennes. On dirait qu'on approche du site de la prochaine épreuve._

_D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Le roux se releva nonchalamment, alors que Gon était toujours à terre.

« _Heureusement que les amis, ça existe. »

Stupéfait, il regarda le roux prendre sur son épaule le corps évanoui de Léorio.

« _Tu trouveras ton chemin tout seul ? »

Gon ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« _Brave petit.. »

Alors qu'Hisoka s'éloignait, une seule pensée tournait dans la tête de Gon.

_Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?_

Il tenta de se relever, mais retomba sur ses genoux. Tout son corps se sentait bizarre, comme alourdi, et une pression appuyait sur son bas ventre. Avec un gémissement, le petit brun se décida à rejoindre les autres, flairant les odeurs des autres concurrents qui se dirigeaient vers le nord.

.

Kurapika, avait remarqué Gon, était très intelligent. Le petit brun était content d'avoir un ami intelligent, après tout, il y'avait pleins de fois ou tante Mito lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'une tête de mule avec le cerveau d'un âne. Et si Gon avait confiance en ses propres capacités, il savait que le blond avait une compréhension des choses que lui n'avait pas toujours.

A la question « pourquoi Hisoka les avaient-ils laissés en vie ? », Kurapika n'avait pas tout de suite sut quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre lui-même. Il suffisait d'observer Hisoka quelques secondes et d'avoir un odorat qui fonctionnait pour comprendre que le magicien était dangereux. Une vraie machine à tuer. Kurapika avait bien-sûr remarqué qu'il foutait la trouille à tous les participants, même les plus robustes.

Il était l'alpha suprême. Le kurta en avait rencontré quelques-uns, des comme lui. Les plus forts des alphas, dont la simple présence donnait envie de s'incliner. Il était parfois difficile pour les omégas les moins résistants de simplement rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il fallait un mental d'acier et beaucoup de courage.

Des bêtes sauvages. Les alphas les moins humains.

Kurapika estimait néanmoins avoir plus ou moins cerné le personnage d'Hisoka. Celui-ci était à la recherche d'adrénaline. Son odeur était toujours déployée autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait se faire remarquer, et à capter les capacités des autres, leur _potentiel._ Les hunters les plus expérimentés étaient souvent de cette trempe, bien que le roux soit unique en son genre. Leur nez était fin, et ils sentaient les talents, ceux qui dormaient, calmes comme un lac mais qui, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, provoquaient de véritables raz-de marée et détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Gon était de ceux-là. Ça, le blond l'avait rapidement cerné. Le petit garçon possédait des capacités incroyables et uniques, qui faisait de lui un véritable leader.

Quant à Léorio… A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était encore vivant. Peut-être qu'Hisoka s'amusait simplement, après tout. Ou alors avait-il vraiment sentit chez le brun un potentiel hors norme.

De la compassion ? Impossible. Le roux n'était pas le genre d'homme à épargner par bonté d'âme. Il devait y avoir un but, une finalité pour son propre intérêt. Mais Gon semblait avoir terriblement besoin d'une réponse, ce que le blond trouvait d'ailleurs un peu suspect.

Le brun tremblait d'un millier d'émotions. Quand il avait quitté son île, il imaginait des ennemis forts et des gens incroyables à rencontrer, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un comme Hisoka. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours. Les doigts du roux avaient laissé des ecchymoses sur sa peau, et un peu de son odeur était restée, ce que son ami blond n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Kurapika et Gon continuèrent de courir.

.

L'épreuve de cuisine fut, pour le moins, surprenante. C'était tante Mito qui cuisinait, normalement ! Il avait déjà pêché des poissons qu'il avait fait cuire à la broche, voir quelques gibiers qu'il avait chassé lui-même, mais rien ne semblait satisfaire la juge.

Tous les concurrents étaient réunis, et chacun était à son fourneau. Gon était entouré de Kurapika et Léorio. Killua derrière lui semblait complètement peiné, jaugeant son cochon d'un œil rageur, et Gon leva le pouce en sa direction dans un signe d'encouragement silencieux.

Un peu curieux, il lança un coup d'œil au barbecue d'Hisoka.

Le clown, qui s'était démarqué depuis le début, ne semblait, à la grande surprise du brun, pas plus avancé que les autres. Il avait sans doute été le premier à ramener le porc de la forêt, mais il n'avait ni coupé, ni assaisonné sa viande. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres.

D'apparence, son visage était tout à fait stoïque, concentré sur sa broche. Mais Gon savait, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que le roux était particulièrement agacé.

Il cru réellement qu'il allait tuer la juge lorsque celle-ci déclara tout le monde disqualifié, et se demanda une seconde s'il allait falloir intervenir. Personne ne sembla vraiment le remarquer, trop occupé par leur propre indignation, mais l'aura du magicien était meurtrière.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, un gros dirigeable apparut dans le ciel.

Le ciel était d'un bleu céruléen, et Gon commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.

* * *

*se présenter : expression des omegaverse! se présenter en tant qu'alpha, bêta, oméga… Rien à voir avec se présenter à quelqu'un en disant son prénom, donc xD

Fin du deuxième chapitre!

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu! Je me rends compte en écrivant que le Hisogon n'est vraiment pas le pairing le plus simple sur lequel écrire xD

Si l'histoire vous plaît, la petite case review est en bas, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retour :) !

A la prochaine!

Peace


	3. III La Prison

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voilà le troisième chapitre! A l'origine aussi le chapitre 2 mais il était bien trop long, alors je l'ai coupé en deux!

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment un immense plaisir de recevoir des retours!

_Ange : Merci de ta review __ Je ne connais pas les romans de Patricia Briggs, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil à l'occasion si je les vois en librairie ! J'adore l'a/b/o universe tant que les omégas restent respectés. La plupart du temps ils sont malheureusement très mal traités et les personnages omégas sont juste bons à faire des bébés. Et oui les persos d'HxH sont excellents ! Je pense que je serai une bêta, je crois que ça me conviendrait… Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! _

_Alphouble : Merci de ta review ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre 2, il semblerait que le site beug et que les reviews s'affichent quelques jours plus tard… Je ne l'ai vu qu'après l'avoir posté. Elle m'a fait chaud au cœur en tout cas ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'écriture te plaise, j'ai vraiment perdu puisque ça fait plusieurs années que je n'écris plus. Je prends note ! J'essaie de trouver un équilibre entre rester fidèle à l'histoire et m'en éloigner pour intégrer mon scénario, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas évident mais que c'est un challenge intéressant ! En tout cas merci de ton conseil ! Moi aussi, c'est pourquoi il n'y aura pas de lemon tout de suite, j'aime bien mettre en place les choses pour ensuite arriver au climax. Tu verras pour Kurapika, mais je crois que tu as déjà tout dit… __ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

-Fin du chapitre II

_"Un peu curieux, Gon lança un coup d'œil au barbecue d'Hisoka._

_Le clown, qui s'était démarqué depuis le début, ne semblait, à la grande surprise du brun, pas plus avancé que les autres. Il avait sans doute été le premier à ramener le porc de la forêt, mais il n'avait ni coupé, ni assaisonné sa viande. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres. _

_D'apparence, son visage était tout à fait stoïque, concentré sur sa broche. Mais Gon savait, pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que le roux était particulièrement agacé. _

_Il cru réellement qu'il allait tuer la juge lorsque celle-ci déclara tout le monde disqualifié, et se demanda une seconde s'il allait falloir intervenir. Personne ne sembla vraiment le remarquer, trop occupé par leur propre indignation, mais l'aura du magicien était meurtrière. _

_Heureusement pour tout le monde, un gros dirigeable apparut dans le ciel._

_Le ciel était d'un bleu céruléen, et Gon commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud."_

* * *

**Chapitre III**

La Prison

Netero était un monstre.

Gon savait que Killua et lui n'arriveraient jamais à attraper cette balle. Pourtant, il continuerait d'essayer jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Parce que c'était comme ça. Parce que c'était dans sa nature.

Killua avait abandonné depuis une trentaine de minutes, et il ne restait plus que lui et le vieil alpha dans la petite pièce. Le vieux était impressionnant, et avait déjà gagné tout le respect de Gon, incapable de lui piquer une simple balle.

Il y était depuis des heures, et déjà, ses gestes faiblissaient. Et cette pression, dans son ventre… Il avait mangé comme quatre au réfectoire avec Killua, ce n'était donc pas la faim qui se faisait sentir.

Pour l'instant, il mettait cette question de côté, gardant son objectif en tête.

« _Alors petit, tu ne veux pas abandonner ?

_Jamais ! »

L'œil de Netero s'attendrit.

Quel drôle de bonhomme. Rares étaient les gens comme Gon, et l'âge n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Un petit corps, et une vieille âme. Une volonté de fer, indomptable sous ce sourire candide.

L'enfant courait, feintait, sautait, criait, tentait. Il était une vraie mine à surprises, et cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait surpris l'alpha. Autant d'énergie, après trois épreuves et sans pouvoir se reposer…

Il était incroyable.

Mais sous toute cette impétuosité explosive, le nez de l'alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller, lorsque Gon s'approchait trop près. Emanant du garçon, une douce odeur, à peine détectable, lui parvenait.

Netero sourit. Tiens tiens…

Gon bondit, les mains tendues vers la balle, mais le plus vieux l'évita facilement.

« _Encore raté ! »

Ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Mais le plus jeune fit volte-face, s'élançant soudain en avant sur son pied d'appui, créant une déferlante autour de lui, pour venir le frapper d'un coup de crâne en plein ventre.

Le vieux grimaça. Il avait presque mal pour lui.

A sa grande surprise, l'enfant s'élança de nouveau.

Impossible, s'il retentait le coup, il se fracasserait le crâne à coup sûr. Et ça l'embêterait bien de perdre une nouvelle recrue si prometteuse et attachante.

Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas relâcher sa garde, il avait une réputation à tenir…

Alors, avec un sourire satisfait, Netero balança sa main droite sur le dos du jeune garçon en l'air, pour l'envoyer se prendre le mur de pleine face.

L'enfant ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Le vieux déglutit. Il ne l'avait quand-même pas ?...

Mais Gon se redressa. Ses membres tremblaient, des gouttes de sueurs lui roulaient sur tout le corps et de gros cernes lui marquaient le contour des yeux.

Netero eut soudainement l'implacable incertitude que ce gosse se _relèverait toujours._

Gon rit.

Il avait utilisé sa main droite.

L'enfant s'écroula de fatigue.

* * *

Gon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, à l'annonce de l'arrivée du dirigeable.

Il se releva d'un bond, les sens en alerte. Les heures de sommeil n'avaient pas été nombreuses, mais elles avaient suffi, après tout, il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur.

Dire qu'il était excité serait un euphémisme. Il trépignait déjà, et s'étira rapidement, remarquant distraitement qu'on l'avait recouvert de sa veste.

Une soudaine douleur au ventre le fit s'arrêter net.

Gon se plia en deux, surpris par la brûlure qui lui traversa l'abdomen. C'était comme des crampes, mais la douleur était plus sourde. De plus, elle se situait sur le bas-ventre, endroit ou Gon n'avait jamais eu mal de toute sa vie.

Un peu sonné, il attendit quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la douleur passa doucement. Il fixa son estomac, les sourcils froncés.

Bizarre.

Haussant les épaules, Gon se releva, constatant avec soulagement qu'il se sentait maintenant parfaitement bien, et, plein d'énergie comme toujours, sortit en courant de la salle d'entrainement.

Il mit un pied hors du couloir, prêt à bondir dehors, mais dû s'arrêter net sous peine de violemment percuter le torse qui était soudainement apparu devant lui.

« _Aaah ! Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu ! » Il releva la tête, et tomba sur les yeux gris du président Hunter. « _Bonjour ! Netero-san ! »

Gon s'inclina légèrement avec un grand sourire, que le vieux lui rendit, gentiment mais avec plus de réserve.

« _Bonjour, mon garçon. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. » Il se grattait la barbe, l'air songeur. « _Je t'aurais bien déplacé jusqu'aux dortoirs, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux tout seul.

_Huh ? »

Tout seul ? Pourquoi serait-il mieux tout seul ?

Netero vit son regard curieux. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le regardant avec sérieux.

«_Fais attention à toi, Gon. Ce n'est pas un monde facile qui t'attend. »

La main se retira, et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il repartit sur ses pas, en sifflotant légèrement.

« _D'accord… »

Gon resta planté là quelques secondes, surpris par ces mots.

Que voulait dire Netero-san ?

Il sentit son cerveau commençait à fumer, alors il haussa simplement les épaules. Il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait ses amis à retrouver, et une épreuve à gagner.

* * *

La cire fondue lui coulait sur les doigts. La bougie piégée s'enflammait à une vitesse folle, rétrécissant à vue d'œil de secondes en secondes.

Gon la passait d'une main à l'autre, ses doigts brûlés commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal. Mais sa bougie continuait de se consumer, alors que son adversaire, un bêta maigrichon, le regardait en souriant, très calme.

« _Ça ne sert à rien ! Lâche la bougie, Gon ! » lui cria Léorio.

Lâcher la bougie ? Ça voulait dire perdre ! Il devait trouver une autre solution. Mais que faire ? Le grand brun en face le toisait, sûr de sa victoire, et ça énervait Gon plus que tout.

Soudain, il sourit.

Le prisonnier changea de tête, surpris par son air.

« _Puisqu'elle brûle si bien, c'est pas cette petite brise qui l'éteindra ! »

Son talon poussa le sol, et il se précipita d'un bond sur le brun, parfaitement estomaqué.

D'un coup de souffle mutin, Gon éteignit la bougie la plus courte, qui continuait jusqu'alors paisiblement de se consumer, bien trop lentement à son goût.

« _J'ai gagné ! »

Ahuri, le prisonnier balbutia quelques mots.

Comment ce gamin avait-il pu l'avoir comme ça ?

Gon laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, ravi de sa victoire, se rapprochant sans le vouloir du corps de l'autre.

Le visage du jeune prisonnier se ferma lentement, ses yeux allant de haut en bas sur le corps du plus petit. Kurapika remarqua l'air soudain étrange du brun, et fronça les sourcils. Gon avait gagné, si l'autre tentait quoique ce soit qui bafouerait les règles, ce serait probablement une disqualification pour leur équipe, non ?

Après un joyeux au revoir de la main, Gon tourna les talons, prêt à rejoindre les autres, mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement.

« _Oy. »

Le plus jeune se retourna, surpris. Deux yeux noir charbon lui faisaient face. Le prisonnier avait un drôle d'air.

« _Tu penses vraiment pouvoir réussir l'examen hunter, quelqu'un comme toi ?

_Quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Le prisonnier serra la mâchoire. Il avait soudainement l'air furieux.

Et un peu triste, remarqua Gon. La douleur d'un enfant.

« _Tu crois que les gens comme nous peuvent atteindre l'élite ? Redescends sur terre, gamin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Gon franchement surpris. C'était la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, qu'on lui racontait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Décidément, les adultes étaient bizarres, pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais clairs ?

L'autre le fixa quelques secondes, ne trouvant aucune trace de mensonge dans l'attitude de Gon. Juste une profonde candeur. Il finit par soupirer, et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

« _Laisse tomber. »

Il tourna les talons, rejoignant les autres prisonniers toujours cachés par leur cape.

Gon retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers. Vu leur tête, eux non plus n'avaient pas compris les paroles du condamné. Ça ne devait pas être bien grave.

Gon leur sourit, et Kurapika alla combattre. En passant à côté de Gon, ce dernier lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Le petit brun en profita ensuite pour aller s'asseoir, tout en s'assurant de pouvoir regarder le combat. S'il souriait toujours extérieurement, il était profondément soulagé que son combat soit passé, et qu'en plus, celui-ci se soit achevé sur sa victoire !

La douleur à son estomac était revenue, bien plus forte que le matin même. Et de drôles de frissons lui remontaient le long de l'épiderme. S'il arrivait pour l'instant à le cacher, il s'inquiétait un peu.

Et s'il était tombé malade ? Il l'aurait senti, si une plante ou de la nourriture l'avait empoisonné ! Son odorat était infaillible ! De plus, une drôle de migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ça lui rappelait la fièvre qu'il avait attrapé le jour de ses 7 ans. Pour la première fois, il avait eu la permission de sa tante d'aller jouer tout seul dans la forêt. Il s'était tellement amusé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention ou il allait mettre les pieds, et un gros scorpion l'avait piqué au mollet. Les rares venimeux qu'on trouve sur l'île. La fièvre qu'il avait contractée avait été terrible, et sans le gentil médecin bêta alors présent, en escale avec sa famille, Gon aurait été mort. Mito-san avait passé deux jours entiers les larmes aux yeux, à le veiller sans quitter son chevet plus d'une minute.

Il avait chaud. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait plus vite que la normale.

Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante, et Killua se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Gon le rassura d'un sourire.

Sans surprise pour Gon, Kurapika assomma très facilement son adversaire. -Avec _un peu de trop _de facilité-. Le blond faisait même un feu flipper, lorsqu'il s'énervait… Même Léorio recula à son arrivée, incertain de la réaction de leur ami.

Gon s'était rapproché de son ami, oubliant son mal-être. Une fois de plus, quelque chose d'étrange se passait chez Kurapika.

Ce dernier était clairement bouleversé de s'être emporté de la sorte. Ainsi, son odeur aurait dû en être affectée. L'odeur était, surtout pour Gon, la meilleure manière de connaître les émotions de quelqu'un. C'était son point de repère, en quelque sorte, et son nez ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Il réalisa soudain voilà ce qui clochait chez le blond. Son odeur ne semblait pas suivre ses émotions. Comme si elle était à part. Mais c'était impossible ! L'odeur était le témoin principal de notre être, elle était si unique, si particulière pour chaque personne…

Mais, alors que Kurapika était chamboulé, le parfum qui se dégageait de lui, tout droit de sa glande odorante, au creux de son cou, restait indubitablement plat.

Celui-ci alla se laisser tomber contre le mur, recroquevillé.

Le prochain prisonnier s'avança vers le ring, alors que Léorio soufflait un grand coup, prêt à combattre. Même si le grand brun n'était pas très fort, son courage compensait largement, songea Gon en repensant avec émotion au combat contre Hisoka.

Un instant, Gon se demanda ou ce dernier pouvait bien être. Était-il déjà arrivé ? S'était-il retrouvé en équipe, comme eux ? L'enfant espérait que non, il doutait que quiconque puisse survivre à un travail d'équipe avec le magicien.

Penser à l'alpha lui faisait un drôle d'effet au ventre, alors il préféra porter ses pensées sur le futur combat, réalisant rapidement qu'il y'avait un problème.

Les règles du combat était simple : Les seuls moyens de terminer l'affrontement étaient la mort ou l'abandon, or, l'adversaire du blond était simplement évanoui, sans avoir pu déclarer forfait.

Kurapika, toujours au sol, refusait net de tuer son adversaire.

« _Pour moi, le combat est déjà terminé. »

Etant d'accord avec lui, Gon ne trouva rien à redire. Laissant Léorio s'occuper du reste, il s'assit à côté de son ami, alors que Tompa et Killua observaient avec attention l'autre brun s'avancer sur le ring pour négocier avec son adversaire.

« _Dis, Gon…

_Hm ? »

Kurapika releva son regard triste sur lui. Sans nul doute ce combat avait ravivé chez lui des souvenirs douloureux, ce qu'il prenait soin de cacher aux autres.

« _Ce que t'as dit ton adversaire, tout à l'heure… tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ?

_Un peu… Remarqua Gon. Mais j'y ai pas fait trop attention, l'important, c'est qu'on ait gagné un point !

_C'est un oméga, Gon. »

Une moue d'incompréhension prit place sur le visage du brun.

De quelques millimètres, à peine visiblement, Killua avait tendu l'oreille dans leur direction.

« _Un oméga ? Le type aux bougies ? Mais non, je l'ai senti ! Il sent le bêta.

_Tu en es bien-sûr ?

_Mon nez ne me trompe jamais !

_Gon… soupira Kurapika. Tu es vraiment plus naïf que je ne l'imaginais. »

Le blond posa une main sur son bras, remarquant instantanément la température anormalement élevée du petit garçon.

« _Comment tu te sens ? »

Gon, un peu paniqua, recula légèrement, cherchant à mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le kurta.

« _Je vais bien, Kurapika !

_Tu n'as pas chaud ?

_Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » Mentit Gon, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais su mentir, et que Kurapika était loin d'être stupide. Mais le brun refusait de laisser une simple petite gêne les ralentir.

La voix de Kurapika, déjà discrète, baissa d'un ton.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais…

_Je mens pas ! »

Mais ses yeux évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre, et ses joues étaient toutes gonflées, signe de son agacement enfantin.

« _Tu… »

Kurapika se tut subitement en voyant le visage questionneur de Killua, maintenant franchement tourné vers eux. Cet arrêt brusque surpris Gon, qui suivit le regard du blond. Mais Killua avait déjà -en apparence- retourné son attention vers le combat de Léorio, sentant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cette conversation.

Kurapika ne dit plus rien, se contentant de lui jeter une œillade entendue qui rendu Gon plus confus qu'autre chose.

.

Léorio avait perdu son combat.

Et sous leurs yeux, Killua venait d'arracher le cœur d'un homme à mains nues, sans le moindre effort. Ses yeux froids posés sur les prisonniers restants et tremblants de cette vision de cauchemar. Plus un bruit de résonnait sur les murs hauts et austères de la prison.

Un frisson leur remonta l'échine.

Killua dégageait une onde meurtrière. L'onde d'un démon. Son corps était penché sur le côté, l'air désintéressé. Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire ne signifiait rien. Comme si le cœur qui battait encore dans sa paume lui revenait de droit.

« _Mais qui est-il ? Demanda Léorio.

_Je vois. Tu ne sais donc pas ? Killua vient d'une famille d'assassins d'élite ! »

Gon ne ressentit pas la même surprise que tous les autres. Il connaissait le passé de son nouvel ami. Il en tremblait un peu d'excitation de le voir à l'œuvre. Killua était incroyable. _Incroyable._

« _Aucun doute que le petit est un alpha. » Murmura Léorio. Il y'avait dans sa voix la présence d'un respect étonnant, venant de l'homme impulsif qu'il était.

Tous, sauf Gon, acquiescèrent. Il se contentait de regarder songeusement son ami qui les rejoignait avec flegme. Il planait une drôle d'aura. L'aura d'un orage d'été.

« _Quoi ? »

Killua se méfiait, bien-sûr.

Après tout, les gens finissaient toujours par avoir peur de lui. Il voyait bien la soudaine inquiétude du grand bêta.

Ravalant la pointe de tristesse qui menaçait de paraître, le petit aux cheveux blancs opta pour une solution de repli et alla se s'accouder à gauche de Gon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre le nez au passage.

Ça sentait si bon…

Un grondement sourd retentit. Le mur ouest entier trembla, pour laisser ouvrir une bouche béante et noir qui recracha un pont amovible, qui alla s'accrocher à la scène de combat.

La voix du haut-parleur se fit à nouveau entendre. Elle avait l'air particulièrement excitée.

« _Passez ce pont. Vous trouverez une petite pièce. Vous y purgerez votre pénalité de 50 heures. »

50 heures était un temps incroyablement long dans cette situation, mais il fallait de toute façon s'y faire. Killua les motiva d'un cri. Ce ne serait pas insurmontable, ils auraient ensuite encore du temps pour sortir. Il fallait s'accrocher, et s'armer de patience.

* * *

Au même moment, Illumi Zoldyck terminait deuxième de l'épreuve de la prison.

Il fit face à Hisoka, qui semblait l'attendre patiemment. Illumi -Gitarakuru, pendant ces quelques jours- rit en voyant le sourire narquois du roux.

Ce dernier détourna le regard, alors que le troisième arrivant franchissait une des nombreuses portes de la pièce.

Ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs. Sur une paire d'orbe ambrée et chaude…

Sa patience s'effritait.

* * *

La pièce était exiguë.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à part une table, un petit frigo et quelques couvertures et oreillers. Au fond, il y'avait une petite porte qui menait sur une salle de bain sommaire.

Cinquante heures…

Plus que quarante-sept, maintenant. Au fond de la pièce, Léorio et Killua jouaient distraitement aux dés. La peur du brun semblait s'être dissipée. Il était comme ça, Léorio. Au début peureux, puis vite, il oubliait sa crainte pour redevenir fidèle à lui-même. Voilà qui avait un côté attachant…

Tompa lisait dans un coin, les sourcils froncés, peu ravi de passer presque deux jours en si mauvaise compagnie dans un endroit si étroit. Ces trois premières heures étaient passées avec une atroce lenteur.

Kurapika et Gon étaient sur le canapé. Ce dernier était étrangement silencieux, le visage pâle. Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur arrivée, après qu'il ait avoué à Killua sa fatigue et son envie de se reposer. Ça avait étonné l'autre enfant, mais il n'avait pas insisté.

Gon se sentait de plus en plus mal. Des crampes lui comprimaient les os, et des pointes de douleur irrégulières lui coupaient le souffle par intermittence. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête le martelait, comme si quelqu'un tapait pour en sortir.

Une chaleur horrible lui tordait le bas ventre et commençait à se propager à tout son corps.

Mais Gon était Gon. Une vraie tête de mule qui ne laissait jamais quelconque douleur le mettre au sol.

Un moment, Kurapika posa une main hésitante sur son avant-bras, avant de la retirer précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés.

Gon releva sur le garçon un regard vitreux, questionneur.

« _Tu es brûlant, Gon ! »

Kurapika avait dit ces mots avec empressement, mais avait néanmoins chuchoté pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Le brun l'imita.

« _Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

_Ça passera, il suffit d'attendre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, ça passera…

_Déjà arrivé ?

_Oui. Tu n'as jamais été malade ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis fort ! Ça va passer tout seul.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la fièvre. »

Gon ne l'entendit pas, ou peut-être fit il semblant. Il se releva pour aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller, tanguant à peine perceptiblement. Kurapika aurait juré voir Killua lui lancer un regard en coin vif et alerte.

Il semblait faire un grand effort pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, et le blond se maudit tout seul. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son état s'était autant dégradé en seulement trois heures.

«_Je vais faire une petite sieste… Ça ira mieux après. Ça ira.. »

Kurapika regarda Gon fermer les yeux puis sombrer instantanément.

.

Gon fut tiré du sommeil par des cris. D'ordinaire, il aurait bondi, immédiatement en alerte. Mais tout son corps lui semblait rembourré au coton. Il avait l'impression d'être une grosse poupée de chiffon. Son esprit flottait, et tous ses membres refusaient de bouger, comme plaqués au sol par une gravité anormalement élevée.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir d'où il était. L'examen. La pièce. La pénalité des cinquante heures…

Et les cris de Kurapika.

«_Éloigne toi !

_Calme toi, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !

_Rien ne m'en assure ! Je te dis de t'éloigner ! »

La voix de Killua.

Gon ouvrit les yeux, puis laissa s'échapper un halètement. Quatre regards écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui.

Son corps _se consumait._

Il laissa échapper un cri d'animal, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Le monde semblait étranger. Gon tournait, haletant, tremblant. Ses jambes refusaient de le lever. Sa peau le brûlait, et son ventre semblait abriter des milliers de petites bombes qui explosaient à la chaîne. Son esprit embrumait n'était plus qu'instinctif, et il voulut soudainement fuir ses cris menaçants si proches de lui. Les odeurs des quatre autres l'agressaient. Il plaqua un bras devant son nez pour qu'elles se taisent, qu'elles s'en aillent. Il avait l'impression qu'elles le collaient, s'imprégnaient à sa peau alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire, que ce n'était pas leur place. Ses cuisses étaient trempées, et collaient à son short soudainement bien trop serré.

Le désir impérial montait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait être, mais il en avait besoin _maintenant_.

Alors qu'il gémissait, il vit dans son champ de vision soudainement rétréci un corps se mouver vers lui. Il entama un geste de repli immédiat, et son dos tapa violemment contre le mur de la petite pièce.

« _Gon ! Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Calme-toi. »

Une petite partie de son esprit lui souffla que ce n'était que Kurapika. Son ami. Il n'avait rien à craindre, absolument rien à craindre. Mais il gémit tout de même face à ce corps étranger trop proche de lui.

C'était ce qu'il voulait…. De la chaleur. Un corps qui le pressait. Des bras pour le tenir…

Un visage pâle et maquillé s'imposa à lui.

_Hisoka. Il avait besoin d'Hisoka. _

Il n'y avait que ses respirations chaudes, pour l'apaiser. Et ses yeux jaunes princiers le défiant de combattre. _Hisoka_ tiendrait les autres à distance, _Hisoka_ pourrait éteindre ce feu.

Cette soudaine réalisation fit paniquer Gon.

« _Je comprends pas…

_Je sais, Gon, je sais. S'il te plaît, prends de grandes inspirations et calme toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

_Pourquoi toi tu peux l'approcher, hein ? »

Il reconnut une fois de plus la voix de Killua, et vit, à travers une brume qu'il aurait pu apparenter à de l'ivresse s'il avait déjà bu de l'alcool, son ami s'avancer vers eux, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

« _Recule, Killua. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'en donne le droit ?

_Je suis le plus apte à gérer la situation ici ! Commanda Kurapika.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis le seul à ne pas s'être présenté ici ! Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui !

_Arrête ça, Killua. »

Cette fois, Gon reconnut le timbre de Léorio, qui était le plus en retrait et regardait la situation, sidéré.

«_Tu es un futur alpha, et tu le sais. Tu devrais être loin de Gon en ce moment. »

Sa voix tremblait, mais il faisait manifestement tout pour rester assuré face au regard meurtrier de Killua, dont les ongles commençaient à s'allonger.

Une autre plainte de Gon le figea.

Pas maintenant. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Toute sa vie, on l'avait entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Craquer maintenant serait un échec, une honte.

Ce serait trahir Gon.

Killua prit une grande inspiration, ce qui fut une erreur, au vu de l'odeur délicieuse qui lui imprégna les narines, et il se fit violence pour contenir tout mouvement qui aurait fait peur au brun.

A ses côtés, Tompa regardait la scène, bouche bée. Une lueur malsaine de fascination s'était éveillée dans ses yeux dès lors qu'il avait senti l'odeur du petit brun. Il regardait à présent Killua avec une peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Au bout de la pièce, Kurapika était toujours avec le plus jeune, tentant de s'approcher doucement.

«_Gon ? Est-ce que tu entends ce que je dis, est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Le brun acquiesça rapidement. Ses mains, mues par une volonté propre et séparée de la volonté de son esprit, commençaient à explorer son torse, à frictionner ses bras et à triturer sa peau, dans une quête de compréhension, d'exploration.

« _Bien. Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais tu dois m'écouter. Prends de grandes inspirations, d'accord ? Essaie de calmer tes sens, de recentrer ta vision. »

Le blond tentait de parler avec le vocabulaire de Gon. C'était ce dont avait besoin le garçon maintenant, qu'on s'adapte à lui, qu'on soit patient.

« _Da..d'accord. »

Tout en prenant de grandes respirations hachurées, le petit brun tentait de suivre les conseils du plus âgé. Mais la chaleur le rendait fou, et il sentait des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Une douleur atroce, pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, lui chauffait les veines à blanc.

Au creux de son estomac, des vagues s'entrechoquaient. Des vagues étrangères qui lui remontaient jusqu'au cœur. Elles le perturbaient. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre hurlait à travers ses tripes.

« _C'est bien. C'est très bien. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter du mieux que tu le peux. Ce que je vais te dire est très, très important.

_Je t'écoute. Souffla fébrilement Gon. Il serrait la couverture si fort que les jointures de ses mains viraient au blanc.

_Ce n'est pas une simple fièvre. Tu t'es… -il hésita une seconde, mais les yeux du plus jeunes hurlaient si fort qu'il ne put que continuer, aussi pénible que ce fut- tu t'es présenté. C'est ta première chaleur, Gon. Tu es un oméga. »

Tous avaient retenu leur souffle.

Le plus honnêtement du monde, Gon ne se souvint jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressentit en entendant ses mots. Cet embrasement insatiable occupait toutes ses pensées lucides.

Un oméga ?

Tout ce qu'il connaissait d'eux lui traversa l'esprit en quatrième vitesse et le laissa avec un sentiment de panique aveuglante.

«_Tu veux dire que je peux porter des bébés ?! »

Kurapika rougit, manifestement surpris par la question si spontanée.

« _Techniquement, oui. Mais tu es encore très jeune, Gon, ne pense pas à ça maintenant, d'accord. Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand tu iras mieux.

_Kurapika, je pensais être un alpha ! -Il haletait toujours, et des traînées de sueur lui coulaient sur les tempes- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons omégas, non ?

_Effectivement, c'est très rare… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es vraiment hors du commun, Gon… Déclara le blond en souriant doucement.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? S'il te plaît… Ça fait vraiment très mal… »

Kurapika hésita quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Gon.

Il avait l'air tellement mal en point… Impossible. Impossible de le laisser comme ça, sans aucune aide. Il était temps d'établir ces priorités.

« _Killua. »

L'autre enfant fronça les sourcils, toujours à la limite de s'avancer pour prendre la place du blond.

« _Quoi ?

_Assomme Tompa.

_Hein ?! »

Le cri venait de Tompa lui-même, qui avait sursauté en entendant la commande. Il suait à grosses gouttes et s'agitait maintenant dans tous les sens, l'air effaré.

« _Comment ça, l'assommer ?

_S'il te plaît. Je ne pourrai pas aider Gon, sinon. »

Killua hésita.

A peu près une seconde.

Autant de temps plus tard, Tompa était au sol, une bosse sur la tête, endormi pour les dix prochaines heures.

« _C'est fait. Tu m'expliques ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Kurapika entrouvrit son col, puis fouilla au fond d'une de ses poches intérieures pendant quelques secondes.

Pour en ressortir une petite boîte blanche avec des inscriptions. En la voyant, Léorio ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Mais ! C'est… »

Kurapika hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Il ouvrit le couvercle pour en tirer deux petits comprimés ronds. Il les posa au creux de sa paume, mettant sa main ouverte à hauteur des yeux de Gon.

« _Prends ça. Ça te soulagera. Tu devrais être remis d'aplomb avant même que Tompa se réveille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Ce sont des suppresseurs. Répondit Léorio. Des médicaments qui bloquent les cycles naturels -les chaleurs- des omégas.

_La plupart des gens ignorent à quoi ça ressemble…

_C'est la moindre des exigences, pour un futur médecin.

_Effectivement… Mais ceux-là sont à double effet. D'où leur prix.

_Tu veux dire… ? Balbutia Léorio.

_Oui. Tu as compris, Gon ? Ces pilules sont prescrites pour empêcher les omégas sans alphas ou autres compagnons de souffrir au travers de leur chaleur. Une chaleur sans partenaire est un supplice, et c'est ce que tu traverses en ce moment. De plus, les premières sont les plus douloureuses, car ton corps n'y est pas habitué. »

Le blond se stoppa quelque temps, incertain. Son regard s'était abaissé.

Il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais.

Léorio avait déjà compris, bien-sûr. Et Killua attendait confirmation. Seul Gon le regardait, tremblant, les joues rouges, son regard confus porté sur les deux petits médicaments qui représentaient son seul remède, à en croire le blond. Et Gon, sans aucun doute, lui faisait entièrement confiance.

«_De plus… Une fois avalées et ta chaleur avortée, ces pilules masqueront ton odeur. Ton parfum d'oméga se transformera en un parfum de bêta tout ce qu'il y'a de plus basique. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. Par ailleurs, c'est la meilleure des solutions lors de cet examen, je suis sûr que tu as déjà remarqué que la concurrence regorge d'alphas. »

Gon le regardait fixement. Il se mordait les joues, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« _Alors, toi aussi…

_Oui, Gon. Je sais que tu as remarqué des étrangetés à propos de mon odeur. Car elle est artificielle. Je ne suis pas un bêta... Je suis un oméga. Je prends ces pilules régulièrement pour tromper les gens sur mon statut. »

Il se tourna vers Killua, resté silencieux.

« _C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'assommer Tompa. Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant. J'ai un bon pressentiment par rapport à vous trois. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Mais, Léorio, Killua, comprenez que je risque gros en vous le révélant. Et maintenant, Gon aussi.

_Bien-sûr ! S'écria Léorio. Il semblait avoir parfaitement accepté la nouvelle, le choc passé. Ne t'en fais pas, nous vous protégerons ! »

Le regard de Kurapika se durcit un peu, même si les mots le touchaient de par leur sincérité.

« _Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être protégés. Nous avons besoin d'être respectés. »

Il sentit une petite main lui prendre ce qu'il avait dans la paume.

Gon avala les pilules avec de l'eau. Kurapika du rapidement rattraper le verre menaçant de tomber au vu des tremblements du plus jeune.

« _Combien de temps..

_Cela dépend des personnes. 1 heure en moyenne, espérant moins pour toi, puisque c'est la première fois que ton corps les assimile.

_Merci, Kurapika. »

Les forces de Gon l'avaient quitté. Il attendait maintenant patiemment que les pilules fassent effet, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées nuageuses.

Les trois autres s'installèrent plus confortablement, gardant un œil sur le petit brun. Léorio avait négligemment poussé Tompa vers le fond de la pièce. Tous les quatre restés inconsciemment près les uns des autres, bien qu'ils laissent à Gon l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé.

Killua était le plus silencieux, un peu honteux de son comportement. Il semblait maintenant logique que ce soit Kurapika qui s'occupe de Gon, en tant qu'oméga. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une traction l'attirer vers le brun. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'occuper de lui ? Il ne s'était pas encore présenté, même si les autres le soupçonnaient être un alpha. Il ne serait pas une menace pour Gon.

Deux côtés en lui se battaient. Sa raison, qui le poussait à rester assis calmement, lucidement, en attendant que la chaleur du brun se dissipe. Et son instinct, animal, lui hurlant d'aller auprès de l'oméga.

Killua se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant échapper sans le vouloir une très légère aura sombre.

Gon ne remarqua rien. Une heure était passé, et l'enfant s'était endormi, épuisé. Kurapika et Léorio n'avaient pas échangés grands mots, tous deux soucieux du sommeil de Gon qui semblait à présent bien plus apaisé.

Léorio fut néanmoins le premier à craquer.

« _Merci de ta confiance, Kurapika. Murmura le brun. Je te promets que je ne révèlerai pas ton secret.

_J'apprécie ça. La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas ce qu'est être un oméga. Ce que ça signifie. Surtout en étant un homme. Rien n'est simple, dans nos vies, et je suis désolé que Gon ai à subir le même sort.

_C'est vraiment si terrible ? »

Devant le regard du kurta, Léorio se sentit instantanément coupable.

« _Je veux dire, je connais la condition des omégas, mais les choses ont quand même changé, non… ?

_Encore de nombreux postes sont interdits aux omégas. Les inégalités sont nombreuses à tous les niveaux, sans compter les agressions, les comportements hostiles, particulièrement ceux des alphas. Il y'a encore peu de temps, les omégas, surtout les mâles, étaient considérées comme des monstres dans la plupart des civilisations et traités comme des esclaves. Les mentalités ne changent pas en quelques années. C'est un rôle qu'on doit subir toute notre vie, car la majorité des gens ne nous voient que comme des êtres faibles, juste bons à enfanter. Même si tu es un bêta, et que tu es moins concerné, je suis sûr que tu as en tête toutes les atrocités que les humains ont pu commettre vis-à-vis des omégas.

_Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça.

_Bien-sûr que non. Il faut être un oméga, pour le comprendre. Mais merci de respecter notre secret. Il vaut mieux pour Gon que personne à part nous ne soit au courant. Il est encore trop jeune, trop innocent, et nous sommes en territoire hostile. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris ce qui lui arrive.

_Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est un alpha. Ça aurait vraiment été une catastrophe…

_Oui. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. »

Kurapika avait le regard sombre, et couvait maintenant le petit brun endormi d'un regard féroce. Léorio eut la décence de ne rien rajouter, comprenant les sentiments du blond par rapport à Gon. En tant qu'aspirant médecin, il connaissait les dynamiques entre castes. Les omégas plus vieux avaient tendance à être particulièrement protecteurs avec les plus jeunes, surtout en situation de vulnérabilité, ce que traversait en ce moment même Gon. Et Léorio, après avoir vu Kurapika à l'œuvre au combat, ne voulait en aucun cas mettre le plus petit en colère.

Comme quoi, le blond lui avait bien remis les idées en place. Malgré toute l'ouverture d'esprit qu'il pensait avoir, jamais il n'aurait cru un oméga capable de se battre ainsi.

Léorio appuya sa tête contre le mur, sentant sa nuque se plaindre de ce manque de confort.

Il ferma les yeux, et attendit.

.

Deux autres heures passèrent. Les trois encore conscients recommencèrent à pouvoir respirer, au fur et à mesure que le parfum étouffant de Gon se dissipait. Il restait encore très présent, et le resterait pendant encore plusieurs heures, au vu du manque d'aération de la petite pièce.

Le brun commença à émerger, son corps enfin calmé. Ses membres ne tremblaient plus, et sa fièvre était tombé. Son teint avait repris sa couleur normale, sans cette rougeur maladive dont il était pourvu à peine trois heures auparavant. Visiblement, songea Kurapika avec soulagement, les médicaments avaient fait effet.

Celui-ci se leva, pour tendre une main à un Gon désorienté. Celui-ci l'accepta, avant se lever d'un bond, papillonnant des yeux.

«_Comment tu te sens ?

_Bien !- Il ouvrit de grands yeux. – Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! En pleine forme ! »

C'était vrai. Tout son corps regorgeait d'énergie. Une grosse goutte roula sur la tempe du blond.

« _Décidément, tu te remets vite, toi… Tu devrais quand même rester assis, tu dois laisser ton corps s'y faire, il subit de grands changements.

_Alors, un oméga, hein ? »

Gon prit un air songeur quelques secondes, une main sous le menton, puis finit par hocher les épaules en souriant.

« _Ça me va ! Même si je porterai pas de bébé, ça, c'est hors de question ! Et puis c'était pas agréable, tout à l'heure…

_Qu'est-ce que tu connais des omégas mâles, Gon ?

_Ce que tante Mito m'a dit ! Et puis les alphas et les omégas fonctionnent beaucoup comme les animaux ! C'est pas si compliqué.

_Tout de même, quelque chose me tracasse…

_Hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir répété ça à Kurapika des centaines de fois aujourd'hui.

« _Ce n'est pas ça… Pour le moment, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, puis manger, tu as besoin de te remplir l'estomac. Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier…»

Léorio compris le message, et, se dirigeant vers le frigo, sortit tout un tas d'ingrédients. Sentant trois regards sur lui, il se retourna, l'air agacé.

«_Bah quoi… ? Me dîtes pas que quelqu'un d'autre ici va cuisiner ?

_Fais toi plaisir. » Rétorqua Killua.

C'était la première fois depuis plus d'une heure qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« _Killua ! Je suis trop content d'aller mieux ! » Gon lui bondit dessus en souriant. « - Tu veux qu'on trouve un truc pour jouer après ? »

L'autre enfant eu un léger mouvement de recul, l'air embarrassé.

«_Pas maintenant, Gon. Tu devrais aller à la salle de bain, puis manger et te reposer.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

_Tu t'es pas vu, mon vieux ! J'ai cru que t'allais clamser tout à l'heure. Alors arrête deux secondes. Et regarde... -Killua rougit- l'état de ton short."

Gon eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par la froideur du blanc, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses cuisses encore collantes. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisies et il fila attraper une serviette mis à leur disposition. Derrière lui, Kurapika cherchait le contact visuel avec Killua, les sourcils froncés. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du petit assassin.

Ils attendirent une trentaine de minutes, pendant que Gon se lavait, avant que Léorio ne pose devant eux des assiettes fumantes et bien garnies. Il n'avait pas l'air peu fier. De plus, mis à part Gon qui, les cheveux encore humides, se jeta sur la sienne avec un cri de joie, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. L'odeur des aliments cuisinés par le brun, en plus du shampooing et du gel douche, avait atténué le parfum toujours saturé de Gon qui flottait autour d'eux. Inconsciemment, tous se sentirent un peu moins sur les nerfs.

Le petit apprenti hunter -nu sous sa serviette, ni plus ni moins, attendant que ses habits fraîchement lavés ne sèchent- avala tout le contenu du plat en quelques minutes, avant de la reposer brusquement, posant un soupir de soulagement, une main sur le ventre.

«_Merci Léorio ! C'était trop bon !

_Haha ! Mon talent caché est enfin reconnu !

_Pourquoi t'as pas fait pareil à l'épreuve du cochon ?

_T'as dis quoi, abruti ?! »

Alors que Léorio et Killua se fusillaient du regard, Kurapika en profita pour se tourner vers Gon, le regard sérieux.

« _Je suis soulagé que les suppresseurs aient fonctionné correctement. Il y'avait des risques, étant donné ta première chaleur. Et ton odeur commence déjà à changer.

_Hein ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. » Gon porta son poignet à son nez pour le renifler, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. «_Je sens comme toi… »

« _Oui. Tous les omégas prenant ce traitement sentent ainsi. Si tu veux continuer à le prendre après l'examen, tu devras voir avec un médecin pour qu'ils t'en prescrivent.

_Non merci ! Je ferai sans ! Je n'aime pas avoir quelque chose qui altère mon odeur. Mais je te remercie, tu as dû me passer les tiens ! J'espère que tu en as d'autres.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en ai suffisamment pour nous deux. Mais je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Gon. Tu ne peux pas continuer cet examen sans les prendre, ce serait une catastrophe.

_Pourquoi ? Je sais que les omégas mâles rencontrent pleins de problèmes, mais je ne veux pas me cacher derrière des médicaments ! Je suis un oméga, alors très bien, j'en suis un ! Je ne pourrai jamais le changer, de toute façon, pas vrai ? Les alphas ne me font pas peur. ! Cria Gon avec assurance.

_Et si ta chaleur se déclenche encore ? Tu y as pensé ? Demanda Kurapika en levant la voix.

_Les chaleurs des omégas ne se déclenchent que les quatre ou six mois. Fit remarquer Gon.

_Je ne suis pas sûr pour ton cas.» Murmura le blond. «_Tu sembles différent. Je peux me tromper, mais les risques sont trop grands.

_Différent ? En quoi Gon serait-il différent ? Demanda Léorio.

_Ta première chaleur s'est déclenchée trop abruptement. Je la pressens depuis un moment, mais ce n'est pas normal… Ressens-tu les symptômes depuis le début de l'examen ?

_Non. A peu près depuis la deuxième épreuve, je pense…

_La deuxième épreuve ? Te souviens-tu de quand exactement ? »

Gon réfléchit. De la fumée commençait à lui sortir par les oreilles. Quand ? Comment s'en rappeler ? Il avait eu mal au ventre, et chaud… Il s'était senti bizarre dès l'entraînement avec Netero, et pendant l'épreuve de cuisine. Mais quand cela avait-il commencé ?

_Depuis qu'on l'avait serré si fort qu'il avait cru en exploser, assailli par des milliers de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et son cœur battait. Fort, fort. Comme dans les histoires d'amour de tante Mito._

_Il avait senti le feu en lui s'embraser, monter haut, et les flammes inoffensives lui lécher sa peau frissonnante…_

_Hisoka._

Gon déglutit bruyamment, un regard d'enfant pris la main dans le sac de bonbons sur le visage. Kurapika haussa un sourcil.

« _Je… je sais plus. »

_« Mais bien sûr… » _Songèrent les trois autres.

Le blond posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de Gon.

« _Chez les omégas, la première chaleur se déclenche après des prés chaleurs qui durent minimum une semaine. La tienne s'est déclenché après une journée de pré-chaleur. Plusieurs facteurs peuvent expliquer ça… » Kurapika se tourna vers Léorio, qui hocha la tête.

« _Une première chaleur aussi abrupte peut se déclencher après un choc violent, comme un traumatisme. Ton système reproducteur -puisque c'est le but premier d'une chaleur, la reproduction- zappe alors toutes les pré-chaleur, dans une sorte de réflexe de panique. Cela donne à ton esprit un moyen d'échapper au choc et à la potentiel douleur. Le deuxième facteur serait la prise d'un médicament ou d'une drogue, destiné à couper les pré-chaleur, mais ceux-là sont rares, et avec ton odorat surdéveloppé, je ne pense pas que tu aies pu en ingérer. La troisième raison serait… »

Léorio hésita quelques secondes. Ça paraissait improbable, mais…

«_...La rencontre avec ton compagnon. Trouver son compagnon, le toucher, ou même simplement le voir, peut déclencher chez les jeunes adolescents non présentés leur première chaleur, ou leur première période de rut, si l'adolescent en question est un alpha… Une rencontre suffisamment intense peut suffire à passer par-dessus les prés-chaleurs, ton corps, ayant rencontré ton compagnon, se sentant près pour l'accueillir. »

Il manqua le tressaillement de Killua, qui releva légèrement la tête.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé de nous parler, Gon. » Rassura Kurapika. « _ C'est comme tu le sens. Mais je veux que tu saches que ta situation est donc quelque peu hors normes. J'aimerai que tu continues à prendre ces médicaments, au risque que ta chaleur se re-déclenche. Bien-sûr, je ne peux te forcer à rien. »

Il y'eut un silence. Gon ne pipait mot. Il semblait plongé en pleine réflexion, et pour la première fois, Kurapika trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un véritable adulte.

Son expression n'avait rien d'enfantin.

Il restait maintenant 44 heures.

.

Pendant les deux jours de captivité, les pensées de Gon s'entrechoquèrent, fusionnèrent et se battaient entre elles sans jamais se taire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle émulsion dans son esprit. Une anxiété discrète se mouvait au fond de son ventre, mais il essayait de l'ignorer, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait convaincu Killua de jouer avec lui, et cette fois-ci, il avait accepté.

Killua semblait un peu différent, mais peut-être que ça lui passerait. Après tout, Gon acceptait les gens avec tout ce qu'ils étaient, et toutes les personnalités qu'ils pouvaient abriter.

Alors, Hisoka était son compagnon ?

Gon fronça les sourcils. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction de tante Mito. Elle aimerait sûrement qu'il ramène quelqu'un de plus jeune. Et qui tuait un peu moins de gens.

Voilà un problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu ! Comment allait-il bien pouvoir parler au clown ? Il lui faisait vraiment peur, mais il avait en même temps envie de le cogner en pleine face. Et de lui faire un câlin.

Que faire…

Avec curiosité, Gon posa une main sur son estomac, ses yeux s'arrondissant.

Alors, un bébé pouvait se créer là-dedans ?

Est-ce qu'il allait faire des bébés avec Hisoka ? La pensée lui parût un peu dégoûtante, et un peu floue. Il se rassura par le fait qu'Hisoka ne semblait pas le genre de personne à vouloir des bébés.

« _Gon ? » Le murmure le fit presque sursauter, et ses profondes pensées furent soudainement tirées à des millions de kilomètres de lui.

« _Tu dors pas, Killua ? » Tous dormaient sur leur matelas de fortune. Même Tompa, qui s'était réveillé presque une demi-journée après s'être fait assommer, et qui restaient maintenant dans son coin, l'air renfrogné. Il avait à peine remarqué la nouvelle odeur de Gon, et n'avait émis, par bon sens, aucun commentaire.

Killua ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais le petit brun le sentit soudainement plus proche. Son souffle chaud frôlait son bras.

« _Tu te sens mieux ?

_Bien mieux que tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici !

_Tu crois qu'on réussira cette épreuve ?

_J'en suis sûr ! »

Dans la pénombre, Killua sourit doucement.

La hardiesse et la foi inébranlables de Gon le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ces valeurs lui étaient étrangères. On lui avait en quelque sorte inculqué, en tant qu'assassin, mais sans jamais les incarner ouvertement. Il ne fallait pas de courage, pour abattre un homme, juste de la technique. Il ne fallait pas de foi, pour accomplir une mission. Simplement du pragmatisme.

Il sentait son cœur s'emballer.

« _Dis, Gon…

_Hm ?

_Le fait d'être un oméga ne te dérange pas ? Surtout en tant que garçon, tu sais…

_Non. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je deviendrai fort. Pour combattre tous ceux qui pensent que je ne le suis pas. » Déclara Gon avec fermeté. Ses traits, même si Killua ne pouvait les voir dans la pénombre, étaient assurés et durs.

Son cœur s'emballa encore. Killua déglutit difficilement. Il regrettait soudainement que sa famille ne lui ait jamais enseigné le courage.

Mais celui de Gon était sûrement contagieux.

« _Hé… Cette histoire de compa… »

Un ronflement sonore l'interrompit. Léorio, à sa droite, émit un bruit peu ragoûtant, puis se retourna plusieurs fois, se débattant avec sa couverture, puis finit par retomber dans un sommeil profond.

Il emporta avec lui les mots tremblants avortés de Killua.

« _Quelle histoire ? »

L'autre enfant sourit amèrement, se recroquevillant légèrement.

« _Rien. Laisse tomber. »

.

Les 50 heures passèrent. Ils avaient passé le temps comme ils pouvaient, et maintenant ils y étaient enfin. Dans quelques minutes, la porte allait s'ouvrir, et ils sortiraient.

Kurapika et Gon échangèrent un regard. Tous deux se rappelaient leur dernière conversation.

Gon serrait dans sa main une petite boîte avec des pilules blanches.

.

Une fois de plus, Gon les surprit de par son incroyable capacité d'adaptation.

Leur dernière épreuve avait tenu à les diviser, et le jeune brun avait mit un point d'honneur à les rassembler. Alors que régnait la discorde, l'enfant avait eu la brillante idée de choisir le plus long des chemins, pour finalement briser le mur à coup de haches et de lances.

A peine remis de sa chaleur, il avait trimé autant qu'eux pour détruire la pierre pendant presque une heure. Malgré la fatigue, malgré tout ce qui devait lui peser sur l'esprit, Gon avait tenu bon, sans perdre une seul fois son sourire.

Ils se laissèrent tous les cinq glisser sur le long toboggan, pour atterrir les fesses au sol, plutôt douloureusement, au bout du couloir qui les menait à l'arrivée.

* * *

Une minute avant la fin de l'épreuve, Hisoka sourit. Il sentit le coup d'œil scrutateur de l'aîné de la fratrie Zoldyck, mais n'y fit pas attention une seconde.

Il pouvait sentir, intrinsèquement, au fond de son bas ventre, l'arrivée de Gon Freecs et de ses camarades.

Il n'y croyait presque plus…

La dernière porte s'ouvrit, et le sourire du clown se fana lentement.

Gon passa la tête le premier, tout joyeux, l'air toujours aussi en forme malgré la saleté qui recouvrait ses vêtements et sa peau.

Gon ne sentait plus Gon.

Hisoka sentit une torpille lui serrer les boyaux, et sa mâchoire se contracter violemment.

Le petit brun sentait le bêta.

Une terrible et factice odeur artificielle de _bêta._

* * *

.

.

Bien-sûr, Hisoka n'est pas dupe...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions au travers d'une review, comme on dit, les commentaires sont le gagne pain des auteurs et autrices :)

-instant pub, sortez les pop corns- : Rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais si vous aimez le pairing Knuckle/Shoot, j'ai écris un OS sur eux sur mon deuxième compte ! J'ai remarqué à ma grande tristesse qu'il n'y en avait aucun en français… Alors je les ai inaugurés, voilà ! Le titre est « **A la nuit succède l'aurore » !**

J'adore Kurapika et Léorio, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous les voulez un peu plus mis en avant dans cette histoire, je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidé à leur sujet. Quant-à Killua... bon, je pense que vous voyez arriver le topo!

Une très belle journée/soirée, et à la prochaine!

Peace'


	4. IV L'île

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Enfin le quatrième chapitre, désolé de l'attente pour ce chapitre, malheureusement je ne suis pas une autrice très rapide à écrire (non sans blague?) mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le chapitre V (espérons grandement, je vais me mettre un coup de pied au cul)

Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent plus que jamais! Les retours sont très importants et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y'a encore des gens qui prennent la peine d'en poster :) Alors merci à vous! Merci aussi aux follows et aux favoris!

**Warning**: Dans ce chapitre il est question de menace d'agression sexuelle envers mineur (rien d'explicite cependant), je préfère prévenir. Si vous y êtes sensible, je vous conseille de survoler la dernière partie

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi. Je n'y ai apporté que quelques modifications.

Une très bonne lecture!

* * *

-Fin du chapitre III.

_« Une minute avant la fin de l'épreuve, Hisoka sourit. Il sentit le coup d'œil scrutateur de l'aîné de la fratrie Zoldyck, mais n'y fit pas attention une seconde._

_Il pouvait sentir, intrinsèquement, au fond de son bas ventre, l'arrivée de Gon Freecs et de ses camarades. _

_Il n'y croyait presque plus…_

_La dernière porte s'ouvrit, et le sourire du clown se fana lentement. _

_Gon passa la tête le premier, tout joyeux, l'air toujours aussi en forme malgré la saleté qui recouvrait ses vêtements et sa peau._

_Gon ne sentait plus Gon._

_Hisoka sentit une torpille lui serrer les boyaux, et sa mâchoire se contracter violemment. _

_Le petit brun sentait le bêta. _

_Une terrible et factice odeur artificielle de bêta. »_

* * *

**IV**

** L'île**

Gon ne se posait jamais de questions existentielles. Ni sur Dieu, ni sur le destin, ni sur le but de la vie. Il comprenait vaguement ces concepts, les avait suffisamment assimilés pour pouvoir en féconder des réflexions concrètes. Et, très tôt dans sa vie, en était arrivé au fait que c'était bien inutile de se questionner sur des sujets aussi flous. Il était une personne d'action, toujours dans l'instant T. Est-ce qu'un quelconque être divin l'accompagnait à cet instant précis ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça changeait. Comme tous les enfants, Gon était convaincu qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour occuper son esprit.

Cependant, lorsqu'il retira l'autocollant sur le badge préalablement tiré, le petit brun se demanda si on ne lui faisait pas une farce. Si quelqu'un, là-haut, n'était pas à ce moment même en train de rire ouvertement en jouant avec le scénario de sa vie.

L'implacable numéro 44 lui faisait face. Si insignifiant, simple inscription au creux de sa paume.

Il sentait presque le regard d'Hisoka lui brûler le dos.

Lorsqu'il montra son numéro à Killua, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et entama un mouvement de recul.

« _Sérieusement ? T'as pas été gâté par le tirage… »

Le jeune assassin semblait inquiet, et Gon le rassura d'un sourire.

«_Et toi ! Le numéro 199, qui est-ce, déjà ?

_Tu n'en sais rien non plus alors ?

_Non... »

Killua le regarda avec curiosité.

« _Tu es content, ou bien tu as peur ? » La question prit Gon au dépourvu. Bien-sûr, il n'avait tout raconté à Killua à propos d'Hisoka, mais… Avait-il peur ? Sans doute. Il ne doutait pas que le roux puisse le tuer en un clin d'œil. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il était son compagnon, peut-être parce qu'il avait senti son odeur avant que sa première chaleur ne se soit déclenchée.

Sans nul doute qu'un nuage d'appréhension lui flottait au-dessus de la tête, mais malgré tout… Il allait affronter Hisoka, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité. Les voilà jetés dans un pur défi. Ça allait être une question de force, de rapidité, d'instinct. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il avait eu peur, face à Hisoka, dans cette forêt brumeuse. Mais le roux ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ?

Gon secoua la tête. Il refusait de douter. Douter lui ferait perdre ses moyens.

« _Je crois que c'est un peu les deux. »

Il se donna du courage. Après tout, ce n'était pas un combat à mort, mais juste un vol. De plus, l'alpha n'avait pas retiré son badge. Celui-ci était toujours accroché à poitrine, bien en vu, comme un œil moqueur jeté à quiconque serait tenté de s'en emparer.

Le bateau sur lequel ils étaient commençait à vrombir.

L'île approchait.

.

Gon fut un des derniers à mettre pied à terre. Il s'enfonça à travers les arbres sans un regard en arrière. Ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord de ne pas rester groupés, pour partir traquer leur cible respective. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse, les animaux avaient dû sentir le danger de ce flot d'humains étrangers qui foulait leur terre, et restaient terrés dans leur abri.

Pour réfléchir au mieux, l'enfant choisit un arbre haut et feuillu, puis fléchit les jambes pour sauter au mieux, vérifiant au préalable que la boîte de médicaments était toujours dans sa poche.

Il s'assit sur une branche large et encore légèrement humide. Il avait dû pleuvoir deux ou trois jours avant. Tant mieux, songea Gon, il trouverait plus facilement des sources d'eau.

Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer sur son objectif.

Le badge numéro 44. Comment pourrait-il bien le voler à Hisoka ? A première vue, ça semblait impossible.

Il ne doutait pas que le roux ne quitte jamais sa garde. Ce dernier semblait tout le temps aux aguets, le dos droit, prêt à bondir. Il voyait probablement tout autour de lui et captait le moindre geste. Alors comment lui chaparder le badge sur _sa poitrine ? _Gon tenta de revisionner leur dernier combat, se concentra, pour en revoir chacune des scènes et l'analyser.

Il essaya de faire abstraction du souvenir de l'attraction magnétique de l'alpha, pour se concentrer sur ses prouesses de combattant.

La gestuelle du roux était parfaite. D'une souplesse inégalable. D'une puissance terrifiante. De plus, son titre de magicien n'était décidément pas volé, et Gon ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait apparaître et disparaître à volonté. C'était clair qu'il ne pourrait lui voler son badge en attaquant de front. Il faudrait ruser, attaquer par derrière, peut-être, même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça…

Et si le roux le sentait arriver ? Son odeur avait semblé lui plaire, à la première rencontre. C'était son compagnon, après tout ! Il espérait que les suppresseurs de Kurapika suffisent à cacher son parfum à l'odorat sensible de l'alpha.

Alors que Gon revoyait toutes ses options en boucle, un soudain mouvement dans les herbes hautes en contrebas-très léger, mais perceptible pour lui- le fit tilter, et il se redressa directement en position de défense. Un autre candidat avait émergé de sa cachette. Il avait à la main un sabre. Gon ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Quelques mètres derrière, un autre homme était accroupi, et avait son regard fixé sur le concurrent, un arc à la main, avec l'intention très clair de l'attaquer.

Gon retint sa respiration.

La flèche fut lancée, et l'autre homme -un alpha, remarqua l'enfant- réussit de justesse à esquiver la pointe acérée qui lui aurait transpercé le cœur. Cependant, sous ses yeux surpris, il vacilla puis s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard.

_Incroyable…_

Il n'était pas mort, mais l'attaquant put aisément voler son badge sur son corps inanimé. Avec stupéfaction, Gon se rendit compte que l'archer, dont il n'avait pu sentir ni la présence ni l'odeur, dégageait maintenant une odeur douce de fumée de bois, qui annonçait clairement son statut de bêta. Comment avait-il fait pour cacher ainsi sa présence ? Avant de le voir, ni lui ni l'alpha au sol ne l'avaient remarqué. C'était donc possible, de devenir inaperçu ?

Et lui, pouvait-il le faire ? Mais comment ? Les suppresseurs avaient beau rendre son odeur faible et presque inerte, ils ne couvraient pas sa présence. Son aura.

Le jeune bêta s'était enfuit avec son petit trophée.

Gon prit sa décision. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas toute la vie pour s'y mettre, et il avait la certitude que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

S'il voulait voler ce badge, il fallait qu'il s'approche sans être repéré par le roux.

Il prépara sa canne-à-pêche. Il commencerait par essayer de lancer l'hameçon le plus vivement et discrètement possible. Sur quoi pouvait-il s'entraîner… ? Tiens ! Il avait vu un pommier sur le chemin, non ? Des pommes feraient de bonnes cibles !

Il s'entraîna jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Ignorant la silhouette qui l'observait, tapie dans l'ombre.

.

Gon avait compris que l'on pouvait apprendre de n'importe qui et de n'importe quoi. La forêt, sur son île natale, lui avait beaucoup appris. La nature, ses animaux et ses plantes, sa beauté et son impitoyable cruauté. Gon était un enfant du vent, de la pierre et de l'eau. De la sauvagerie instinctive et gracieuse de la Terre. En ce moment même, il observait avec attention le cycle primaire et éternel se dérouler au sein de la rivière turquoise. Sans un bruit, sans une respiration plus forte que l'autre. Il était en transe, devant la grande aventure de ses petites bêtes. Sans que personne ne lui ait dit, il savait, que l'oméga en lui se sentait à sa place, en communion avec ce calme trompeur. Tout son être était penché vers l'avant, dans l'attente.

L'oiseau bleu allait bondir sur sa proie.

Sa proie, un poisson, barbotait tranquillement entre les roches tapies au fond de l'eau. Insouciant du danger. Au-dessus de lui, un minuscule insecte voletait, tout aussi insouciant.

Les yeux fascinés du brun ne quittaient pas la scène une seconde.

L'oiseau s'élança au moment exact ou l'amphibien sautait, la gueule ouverte pour gober la seconde suivante le petit moucheron. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'avaler, le volatile avait refermé sur lui ses serres aiguisées.

Bien-sûr. Gon poussa un cri de joie. Dans les mouvements de l'alpha, il y'en avait bien un qu'il pouvait prévoir ! Chasser le chasseur. Attendre le bon moment. Attendre que le roux n'attaque une proie pour en devenir une.

La canne à pêche s'enroula autour du petit corps de l'oiseau, qui poussa un cri aigu.

Gon relâcha tout de suite la bête, puis réitéra sa technique jusqu'à être certain de la maîtriser. Enfin, il se permit une pause, le souffle court, les mains en sang.

Il savait maintenant comment traquer le clown. Il sentit une fierté toute enfantine monter en lui, et un sourire éclater sur son visage. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Killua quand il lui raconterait ! Le seul problème était maintenant de trouver Hisoka. L'île était immense, et il ne savait même pas où lui-même était. L'odeur du roux était généralement suffisante pour qu'il le repère. Il était normal qu'il la sente particulièrement fort, non ? Mais cette fois, il avait beau renifler, le nez en l'air, aucune trace du parfum si particulier n'était présente.

Comment le trouver ?...

Gon sentit des chatouillements au creux de sa main.

Sur ses paumes ensanglantées de cloques et de petites plaies, des papillons rouges et roses. Qui semblaient… Sucer son sang ?

Ils sentaient son sang ! Et semblaient particulièrement friands du liquide carmin qui suintait entre ses coupures multiples.

Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans la tête du petit oméga. Hisoka s'était blessé, lors de l'épreuve de la prison. Quelqu'un avait été assez fort ou astucieux pour blesser l'alpha. A vrai dire, ça impressionnait un peu Gon. Il voudrait bien rencontrer la personne capable d'un tel exploit, même si elle ne devait plus être de ce monde, maintenant…

S'il arrivait à garder ces papillons, ils arriveraient sûrement, attirés par l'odeur du sang, à le guider jusqu'à Hisoka.

Ravi de sa nouvelle idée, Gon se mit en route.

* * *

Hisoka bouillonnait.

A côté de sa tête, les mêmes papillons voletaient, osant parfois se poser sur la large coupure qui lui déchirait l'épaule.

Les insectes n'avaient pas peur de lui, signe qu'il était d'une apparence parfaitement calme.

Hisoka était un homme de contrôle, sous ses airs délurés. Oh, il laissait parfois l'imprévu arriver, sinon la vie n'aurait plus rien d'intéressant. Mais un imprévu toujours surveillé, toujours _amusant_. Il n'autorisait pas l'imprévu à le mettre en situation instable.

Sa situation avec Gon Freecs était des plus instable. Petit Gon, doux et féroce Gon. Gon qui sentait le bêta et les _suppresseurs._

Cette idée le rendait fou, alors Hisoka préférait fermer les yeux en prétendant pouvoir rester calme. Ignorant la bête monstrueuse qui hurlait à travers de son crâne, alors que l'autre se riait de ce chaos. Un rire de hyène qui lui donnait envie de tuer.

L'odeur du plus jeune lui était apparu comme insupportablement délicieuse. Ce qui, au cours de sa -non pas vraiment longue mais expérimentée- vie, n'était jamais arrivé. Les odeurs puissantes et dominantes des autres alphas pouvaient l'exciter, pouvaient lui donner l'envie de leur ouvrir le ventre tout en les baisant sauvagement. Tout comme les douces odeurs de certains omégas, qui sentaient l'alcool sucré et le bonbon, pouvait lui donner envie de mordre et de mordre encore jusqu'à arracher des cœurs encore chauds avec ses dents. Quelques bêtas avaient à l'occasion retenu son occasion. Certains qu'il avait laissé se forger, dans l'espoir qu'ils se montrent intéressants. Mais beaucoup l'avait déçu, et aucun n'était encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Gon était intolérablement différent. Il avait toujours envie de mordre, de serrer, de faire mal. Ses doigts, enfermant ce petit cou… ça avait été jouissif, mais… Pas autant qu'habituellement. Et dès que le petit brun avait commencé à tourner de l'œil, Hisoka avait lâché. Comme une pulsion incontrôlable, comme une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il s'en serait presque arraché le bras.

Et cette odeur, sur le petit. Cette odeur de faux. Un gâchis. Un outrage qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter plus longtemps.

Hisoka sourit furieusement.

Il avait été à deux doigts de serrer encore une fois la gorge du plus petit, jusqu'à lui faire vomir les pilules qu'il avait ingéré.

C'était un blasphème. Il s'était déjà senti durcir dès leur premier affrontement, rien qu'en sentant les effluves de son parfum. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment Gon pouvait sentir à présent. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ce qu'il prenne un tel traitement.

Il ne pouvait attendre de sentir son odeur d'oméga. C'était la seule possibilité. Le petit garçon s'était présenté, dans la prison. C'était peut-être pour ça, qu'ils étaient arrivés si en retard. Lui et ses amis…

Ses autres amis. Le courageux bêta Léorio, et Killua Zoldyck. Le blond, -Kurapika- n'était qu'un autre oméga. C'était sûrement lui, qui avait donné les pilules à Gon. Et il y'avait le petit gros, un bêta lui aussi.

A la pensée de Gon en chaleur avec d'autres bêtas et _Killua Zoldyck, _Hisoka entendit une dangereuse grenade se dégoupiller dans sa tête.

Les papillons, sentant le danger, s'éloignèrent immédiatement. La forêt parut plus silencieuse.

Il ne pouvait sentir Gon. Aucune trace d'odeur portée par le vent ne pouvait le mener à lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre proie. Une proie qui lui offrirait un peu de challenge, de préférence. Qu'il entende le sang lui battre aux tempes, qu'il sente son souffle se raccourcir et sa vision se préciser…

Une sonnerie retentit, le sortant de sa transe macabre. Il décrocha avec une mauvaise humeur non feinte.

« __Hisoka, tu as récupéré le badge de ta cible ?_

___Non, pas encore.

__Je parie que tu ignores quel badge tu dois voler._

_Exact. » Il n'était pas aussi fignoleux que l'assassin. Il était certain qu'Illumi avait retenu les numéros de chacun des candidats.

« _Tu veux que je te le dise ?

_Non, c'est inutile. Je vais me trouver trois autres cibles. » Trois concurrents qu'il déchirerait. Qu'il taillerait en pièce au moment même ou il sentirait un mouvement dans son périmètre.

Ensuite, il trouverait Gon.

La frénésie infernale et sanguine retentit de nouveau.

* * *

Les papillons guidaient Gon.

Il l'avait tout d'abord guidé jusqu'à l'alpha qui avait reçu la flèche empoisonnée. Sans hésiter, le petit brun avait nettoyé puis pansé sa plaie, pour ensuite appuyer le corps de l'homme contre un arbre, dans une position qu'il espérait confortable.

Maintenant, les insectes délicats tiraient en direction de l'est, tous d'un même mouvement. Gon était sur ses gardes, à l'affût de la moindre odeur.

Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt de plus en plus profondément. Sa vision n'atteignait pas la cime des hauts hêtres de l'endroit. Les feuilles, dans le coin, paraissaient plus foncées, et se décrochaient de temps à autre de leurs branches, tombant au sol sans bruit. En suivant leur mouvement des yeux, Gon se rendit compte qu'il commençait à patauger dans la boue. La terre semblait bien plus humide ici... Une source d'eau se trouvait sûrement à proximité. Il continua sa route, songeant qu'il avait dû marcher plutôt longtemps. L'atmosphère ici était différente. L'odeur de champignon et de bois vert avait remplacé celle des pins et des fleurs.

Soudain, en parfaite cohésion, les papillons, attachés au bout de leur ficelle, virèrent vers la droite, et leurs ailes s'emballèrent. Gon sentit son cœur battre, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la clairière, doucement, prudemment.

Il fut à la fois déçu et soulagé en tombant sur une carcasse d'animal. Sûrement celle d'un malheureux porc, qui avait croisé la route de plus fort que lui.

Décidant que les braves bêtes méritaient bien un peu de repos, Gon les laissa profiter du sang caillé, encore accroché aux os mis à nus, et s'allongea confortablement au pied d'un arbre.

Il se demandait bien ou étaient Killua, Léorio et Kurapika. Avaient-ils déjà trouvé leur cible ? Il n'avait même pas demandé à l'autre oméga s'il connaissait l'identité de sa proie ! Il n'avait cependant pas trop de doute à se faire pour lui. Le blond était incroyablement fort ! Et Killua aussi, son ami se débrouillerait très bien. Quant-à Léorio…. Gon grimaça légèrement. Il espérait vraiment que le bêta s'en sorte pour attraper son badge… Mais il fallait qu'il garde espoir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop s'inquiéter pour eux.

Un bruit au loin lui fit tendre soudainement l'oreille.

Gon se redressa, le corps tendu. Il avait entendu un bruit, il en était certain. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait l'attaquer ?

Il patienta quelques secondes, prêt à toute esquive.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, cette fois-ci bien plus fort.

Le petit oméga fronça les sourcils. Ses sens sur-développés lui indiquaient que la terre commençait à trembler sous ses pieds.

Quelque chose courait dans sa direction. Quelque chose de _gros_. Le bruit était sourd et régulier. On martelait le sol. Les papillons commençaient à s'agiter furieusement.

Un grognement sonore retentit et les yeux de Gon s'écarquillèrent. Sa vision ne portait pas loin, à cause de la végétation dense, mais c'était bien…

Un ours géant ?

L'animal sprintait tout droit sur lui, les yeux fous, le corps lourd mais incroyablement rapide, et bien décidé à l'attaquer. Il était au moins cinq fois plus gros que les cochons qu'il avait eu à cuisiner durant l'épreuve de cuisine. Et au moins autant agressif.

Il allait lui arriver en pleine face. Les arbres, sur son passage, s'inclinaient misérablement, déracinés jusqu'au dernier centimètre.

D'un réflexe surhumain, Gon fit un bond phénoménal, évitant le coup de griffe enragé de l'animal géant, qui poussa un autre grognement guttural. Tous les oiseaux, à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, s'envolèrent d'un soudain mouvement de panique.

Il était _énorme. _L'animal respirait la rage, et regardait en l'air avec un air meurtrier.

Il était sur son territoire, comprit Gon, quoi qu'un peu trop tard. C'était sûrement son territoire de chasse, d'où la carcasse de porc ! Et l'ours était un des animaux les plus agressifs envers les humains.

Un autre coup de patte le fit bondir en précipitation vers la droite. Il agrippait sa canne-à-pêche de toutes ses forces, les jointures blanches. Il ne pourrait pas l'avoir de face, sa gueule immense le couperait en deux avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Est-ce que son point faible serait son crâne ? Ou fallait-il viser les pattes ?

L'ours s'élança, les poils vibrants, la bave coulant de ses crocs, et sa tête vint fracasser l'arbre devant lequel Gon était allongé une minute auparavant. Il y'eut un craquement sonore, et tout le grand hêtre ploya vers l'avant avant de tomber au sol, faisant trembler la terre. Le bruit affola un peu plus l'ours, qui beugla pour relancer sa charge.

Il rata Gon une fois de plus. Les papillons, toujours accrochés à son doigt, avaient emmêlés leurs ficelles. Ils battaient des ailes, en pleine panique, cherchant à tout prix à fuir loin de ce chaos.

Gon, usant de ses capacités exceptionnelles de saut, bondit jusqu'à une branche un peu plus haut, le cœur battant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Soudain, il croisa le regard de l'animal, dont le gros museau se gonflait et se dégonflait précipitamment, cherchant son odeur.

Il était aveugle.

Ses yeux avaient beau être pleins de haine, ils étaient laiteux et coulants. Autour, des dizaines de petites plaies déchiraient sa peau, comme si un plus petit animal l'avait griffé au visage à de multiples reprises.

L'ours baissa la tête, et balança tout son corps sur l'énorme tronc de l'arbre en face de lui.

Voilà pourquoi il attaquait si férocement. La bête ne voyait rien. Il le sentait sans doute, sentait qu'un intru avait pénétré son territoire. De plus, les plaies à ses yeux semblaient récentes. Il était encore sous le coup de la douleur.

Gon prit sa décision. Il empoigna sa canne à pêche des deux mains, puis se lança sur le dos de l'animal enragé.

Avant de se prendre un coup de patte colossal en pleine tête.

Tout explosa, et tout son corps ne fut plus que douleur. Deux ou trois côtes se cassèrent net, et son corps plia en deux, partant voler des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Un arbre se rapprochait dangereusement. Tout se passa très vite. Gon comprit que le tronc était énorme, et qu'il lui causerait de sérieux dégât s'il se le mangeait à cette vitesse. Alors il prit la décision la plus juste, et, envoya l'hameçon de sa canne à pêche attraper la première branche à sa portée, en plein vol.

Il vit la corde s'enrouler autour du bois, et l'arrêter net. Il fut tiré en avant brusquement, une secousse douloureuse se répercuta dans toute sa colonne, et l'épaule qui tenait la canne à pêche claqua brutalement face à la masse soudaine qu'elle avait à retenir.

Enfin stabilisé, au bout d'une branche et pendu dans le vide, Gon souffla. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. L'ours n'avait pas perdu la trace de son odeur, et se retournait déjà vers lui, la tête au sol. Il ressemblait presque à un taureau face à un tissu rouge.

Gon était bien conscient d'être le pauvre bout de tissu.

Il évalua rapidement ses possibilités. Il fallait retenter le coup. L'ours ne le lâcherait jamais ! Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. L'animal était en souffrance. Si seulement il pouvait l'assommer…

L'animal lui fonçait de nouveau dessus, le corps un peu plus pataud des dommages qu'il avait reçu. Gon n'hésita pas, et se hissa rapidement jusqu'à la branche qui le soutenait au bout d'une corde.

Il attendit le moment parfait, ou l'animal passa en dessous de lui.

Puis, il s'élança en avant, poussant un cri de sauvage.

Sa canne à pêche vint percuter le crâne de l'ursidé géant, qui ne semblait certainement pas s'y attendre, et qui beugla à lui en crever les tympans.

Sa gueule se resserra d'un air hargneux, et l'animal vacilla une seconde. Gon saisit sa chance. Il relança son arme de toute la force de ses poings, et le coup frappa de plein fouet la bajoue gauche de la bête.

L'ours ne poussa pas un cri. Sa tête pivota violemment à droite, et un énorme cracha de sang sortit de sa gueule encore entrouverte. Son œil roula jusqu'à devenir blanc, et l'animal s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.

Gon retomba au sol à ses côtés. Il tomba littéralement, laissant tout son corps s'échouer sur l'herbe.

Sa respiration était hachurée et sifflante, et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il poussa néanmoins un soupir de profond soulagement.

Ça, c'était de l'entraînement ! Il n'y avait pas de tels bestiaux sur l'île de la baleine ! Il y'en avait des dangereux, mais celui-là était d'un tout autre rang… il espérait qu'il n'y en avait pas plusieurs de sa trempe.

Soudain, Gon remarqua un petit problème.

« _Ah ! »

Les ficelles qui retenaient les papillons avaient rompues.

* * *

Léorio était naïf. Pas autant que Gon, mais quand-même, on ne pouvait pas lui attribuer la médaille du discernement. Alors quand Tompa vint vers lui, se tenant l'estomac, le teint vert, en lui suppliant de lui filer des médocs, le futur médecin laissa tomber sa garde.

Bien mal lui en pris.

L'autre foutu acrobate s'était enfui avec son badge, son stupide singe à l'épaule. Alors Léorio avait choisi la solution la plus logique : il courait après Tompa.

Le plus petit lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs depuis le début de l'examen qu'il lui serait bénéfique de lui en coller une bonne, il en était certain.

« _Hé ho, c'est l'autre qui a ton badge, pas moi

_Rien à foutre !

_Ahlàlà, tu n'as toujours pas reçu la leçon, le bleu ! C'est ta faute si tu t'es laissé rouler ! Tout le monde sait qu'il faut travailler en équipe pendant l'examen hunter ! »

Léorio fulminait. Il allait l'étriper, le réduire en bouillie.

« _D'accord avec ton deuxième argument, pas avec le premier. La faute est à celui qui arnaque.

_Kurapika ! »

Tompa était maintenant au sol, une grosse bosse sur la tête, et assommé pour un bon moment. Léorio s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle court, le visage rouge.

« _Hé, Léorio, si on faisait équipe ? »

.

Kurapika était impressionnant.

Plus Léorio passait de temps avec le petit blond, plus sa compagnie lui semblait agréable. Ce qui, au vu du commencement de leur relation, était un petit miracle.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'un petit ruisseau. En ces situations, trouver un point d'eau relevait de la priorité. L'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement partait s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans la clairière, là ou les arbres se teintaient d'ombres de plus en plus sombres. Une étrange tranquillité planait sur la forêt, faisant doucement ronronner l'herbe verte qui se balançait au gré du zéphir.

C'était idyllique, mais Kurapika n'oubliait pas ses ennemis. Léorio dut remarquer son air tendu et le regarda d'un drôle air, presque en faisant la moue. Il se pencha pour s'asperger le visage d'eau bien fraîche, et poussa un soupir de contentement à la sensation.

« _Fais pas cette tête là, Kurapika. Y'a personne.

_Les autres concurrents savent se montrer discrets. Le type au singe, tout à l'heure… Il te suivait sans que tu ne le remarques.

_Bof. La plupart sont des alphas, on les sentirait arriver.

_Toujours aussi insouciant.

_Toujours aussi sérieux. »

Le kurta fronça les sourcils en se retournant. Ses mèches blondes voltigèrent, auréolant un instant son visage poupon d'or. Léorio cligna les yeux.

«_Il le faut bien. Sans moi, tu serais déjà hors piste.

_Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage du plus petit. Un léger silence plana après ça, mais ça n'était pas gênant. Leur respiration étaient calmes, et ils profitaient tous deux de ce moment de répit pour se reposer. Le rythme acharné de l'examen retombait soudainement sur leurs épaules. Kurapika se sentait trembler légèrement. Il ne voulait pas le partager à son partenaire, mais il était inquiet pour Gon. Il espérait que le petit brun était resté en sécurité tout en ayant trouvé un moyen de récupérer le badge de son adversaire. Et que les effets de sa chaleur se soient bel et bien dissipés. S'il tombait sur un alpha…

Kurapika ne voulait pas y penser, sous peine de se sentir malade. Peut-être aurait-il dû insister pour garder l'enfant auprès de lui. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'en voulait.

Quel idiot il était. Gon venait à peine de se présenter comme un oméga, et lui le laissait se débrouiller en terrain sauvage, sur une île inconnue emplie d'alphas. Au fond de lui, une profonde insécurité le remuait, l'appelait vers le petit brun. Avec un peu de chance, il était tombé sur Killua. Le blanc pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Gon était fort, mais dans ces conditions…

Inconsciemment, ses doigts vinrent s'enfoncer dans la terre humide.

Léorio à ses côtés ne disait rien, se contentant de déglutir. Malgré ses suppresseurs, l'odeur du petit blond s'échappait par vague menaçantes et roulantes d'angoisse.

Lui aussi était inquiet pour Gon. Alors il posa une main prudente sur l'épaule du Kurta, la serrant chaleureusement.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu.

* * *

Gon était mal.

Il essaya grandement de ne pas paniquer, mais ne put retenir le glapissement qui passa ses lèvres. Il se trémoussa dans tous les sens, jetant sa tête à droite et à gauche, balayant frénétiquement le sol du regard.

Ce n'était pas possible, d'avoir autant de poisse. Qu'est-ce que Kurapika allait dire ? Et si ça revenait ? Parce que ça allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que le kurta avait dit !

Il sentait déjà son corps se réchauffer. A peine au-dessus de sa température naturelle, mais c'était perceptible quand même.

Il tenta de se calmer, d'étouffer la pointe de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il cassait un objet important de tante Mito. Lorsqu'il regardait les débris avec de grands yeux, n'y croyant pas.

Il avait beau tâter ses poches, son sac… Les suppresseurs n'étaient plus là.

Gon se força à réfléchir. Il avait dû les perdre lorsque l'ours lui avait foncé dessus. Ils avaient dû partir voler quelque part, c'était sûr. Mais il avait fait du chemin, depuis ! Il fallait retourner sur ses pas, s'enfoncer de nouveau entre la végétation dense. Et la nuit tombait déjà…

Le petit brun fit demi-tour, persuadé de retrouver les médicaments perdus. Il lui faudrait un bon quatre heures de marche, un peu moins s'il marchait vite.

.

Non loin, un regard alpha le dévorait.

.

Au bout de quinze minutes, quelques gouttes tombaient le long de ses tempes, et sa respiration s'accélérait légèrement, accentué par ses pas rapides.

A la première demi-heure, de drôles de fourmillements qui partaient du bas ventre lui remontaient jusqu'à l'estomac, le laissant tremblant.

Au bout d'une heure, Gon dut s'arrêter. Le soleil s'était tut pour laisser place à une nuit froide et silencieuse.

Il avait chaud. La sensation revenait. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il était, il remarquait que ça n'avait rien d'une grippe. Il transpirait abondamment, sa tête lui tournait, et la douleur lui vrillait le corps.

Encore une fois, il imaginait, sans vraiment que cela ne fut de son libre arbitre, des bras forts et pâles le tenir, de grandes mains élancées lui serrer les jambes pour…

Pour faire quoi ? Gon n'en était pas sûr, mais il voulait Hisoka. Il en était certain, maintenant. C'était un besoin impérieux qui le rendait fou, et il sentit une brusque colère enfler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le magicien ? Il _savait_ qu'Hisoka en avait envie aussi. Alors ou était-il ?

Sa chaleur le frappa de plein fouet, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol en gémissant. Il sentait, à travers les brumes du désir -car c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il l'ignorait- sa vulnérabilité. Il était en plein examen hunter, et il était incapable de se battre, incapable de se défendre.

Gon était excité, et Gon avait peur. Et cela se ressentait dans son parfum, qu'il dégageait abondamment à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre pour se diriger vers lui. Il sentit, avant même de le voir, l'odeur l'entourer.

Une odeur étonnamment… rassurante ?

« _J'y crois pas… »

.

Gon porta à ses lèvres le breuvage brûlant, grimaçant un peu en sentant le goût immonde envahir sa bouche.

« _Bois tout. Ça dissipera les effets de ta chaleur d'ici quinze à vingt minutes. »

Effectivement, un quart d'heure plus tard, le petit oméga, bien qu'un peu groggy, put se redresser, l'esprit clair et le ventre calmé. Il se sentait épuisé, comme rarement il ne l'avait été.

Malgré tout, il se tourna vers l'autre concurrent et s'inclina avec un grand sourire.

« _Merci beaucoup ! Euh… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus le scrutait d'un air un peu méfiant, maintenant qu'elle l'avait soigné. Elle ramena contre elle son sac, et entama un geste pour se relever, tout en époussetant ses genoux.

« _Ponzu.

_Merci, Ponzu ! Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de tous les concurrents.

_Ça ne fait rien. »

Elle remit son sac sur son dos, et tourna les talons pour partir. Gon lui courut après.

« _Hé, attends ! »

Cependant, son corps le ramena à la réalité, et il chancela sur ses pieds, le sol tournant étrangement autour de lui.

« _Ne fais pas de gestes brusques. »

La jeune fille -Ponzu- le rattrapa à temps, et le brun sentit de nouveau cette odeur rassurante l'embaumer, le laissant dans une torpeur apaisante.

Elle sentait le miel et l'orange. Elle sentait l'oméga.

« _Tu sens bon. »

Ponzu rougit. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis sembla décider qu'il n'était pas une menace pour l'instant.

« _C'est normal.

_Normal ?

_Les omégas ont tendance à apprécier les odeurs de leur compère. Excepté si ils convoitent le même alpha. Je dois te sembler rassurante. »

Gon hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Comment tu as fait? La potion magique, qui m'a fait disparaître ma chaleur !

_Ça n'a rien de magique. Ce n'est que de la chimie entre les plantes. Mais peu d'omégas utilisent ce genre de technique, la plupart ont plus confiance en les suppresseurs industriels. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'en ait pas sur toi, tu es très jeune, mais ça ne semble pas être ta première chaleur.

_Ce n'est que ma deuxième ! Et j'en avais, mais, je les ai perdu… Ils ont dû tomber quelque part. »

L'autre oméga le regarda, l'air de penser qu'il était vraiment stupide.

« _Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu encourais, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais tout va bien, je suis tombé sur toi !

_Comment peux-tu prendre la situation avec autant d'insouciance ? »

Le parfum de l'oméga féminin laissait paraître un soudain souffle de colère brusque qui rendit Gon confus.

« _Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas fallu que je tombe sur un alpha, mais…

_Tu aurais dû abandonner l'examen dès que les signes de chaleur se sont déclenchés !

_Je n'abandonnerai pas l'examen ! » Cria Gon, les sourcils froncés. « _Je deviendrai hunter coûte que coûte. Être un oméga n'est pas une excuse.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Ponzu le surplombait, les traits du visage peints de frustration. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Son odeur s'était répandue incroyablement puissamment, comme seule celle des jeunes omégas peut le faire, et elle avait senti, en se dirigeant vers lui, des parfums d'alpha sur son passage. Dont un, plus fort que les autres. Un alpha devait le traquer depuis le début de l'épreuve, et lui ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu compte. Si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard…

Elle soupira.

« _Le remède que je t'ai fait boire devrait tenir jusqu'à demain, vers la fin d'après-midi. Après, il te faudra trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas t'en faire d'avance, il doit être bu frais. Et hors de question que je reste avec toi pour te chaperonner. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai mes amis avant demain !

_Nous sommes en plein examen hunter, tu n'as pas de vrais amis ici, méfie-toi d'eux.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Son sourire était si franc, si éclatant, que Ponzu sentit ses propres convictions s'ébranler. Elle avait soudainement envie de croire que d'autres concurrents, là au dehors, aiderait le petit brun alors qu'il était au plus mal.

Mais elle connaissait les humains.

« _Et comment comptes-tu traquer ton adversaire, dans ton état ? J'ai vérifié ton badge, je me devais de vérifier que je n'étais pas ta proie. »

Gon sursauta presque. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié sa mission. Piquer son badge à Hisoka… Le problème, c'était qu'en chaleur et sans suppresseur, le roux le sentirait arriver… Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« _Je piquerai le badge avant demain, fin d'après-midi ! »

Les yeux de la bleue s'ouvrirent gros comme des pastèques, et elle le regarda soudainement comme s'il était devenu définitivement fou.

« _Tu sais qui est ta proie, n'est-ce pas ? Le numéro 44… C'est le terrifiant alpha qui arrive premier à toutes les épreuves. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement lui voler son badge ? Dans ses conditions ?

_Bien-sûr que si. C'est le moment idéal pour progresser, pour que je devienne plus fort !

_Tu es complètement fou. » Murmura-t-elle.

Sous sa peau laiteuse, son sang pulsait d'inquiétude, malgré elle, pour ce petit oméga si téméraire qu'elle connaissait pourtant à peine.

Elle imagina les dégâts que pourrait causer un alpha comme Hisoka le magicien. Ces grands yeux ambrés frémissant qui se teinteraient de peur, ce cou gracile et enfantin qui ploierait sous la force de grandes mains pâles…

Ponzu soupira, les paupières à demi-closes. Un instant, Gon eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« _Tu as une famille ?

_Une tante ! Et ma grand-mère. » Répondit Gon, surpris. «_Mais elles sont très loin, pourquoi ?

_Quand tu les reverras, dis-leur de ma part à quel point c'était inconscient de te laisser prendre part à l'examen. Dis-leur que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on protège un enfant oméga.

_Mito-San avait promis ! J'ai réussi mon pari, alors j'ai pu quitter l'île ! Et puis tu sais, je ne m'étais pas encore présenté avant de venir. »

Les yeux bleus de la chimiste s'écarquillèrent.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'emporta-t-elle. « _Tu devais avoir au moins une pré-chaleur. L'examen n'a commencé que depuis quelques jours. A moins que tu ais mis des mois à voyager…

_J'ai eu ma pré-chaleur au début de l'examen ! C'est ce qu'à dit Kurapika-san. Puis ma chaleur s'est déclenchée. »

Stupéfaite, Ponzu ne sut que dire, se contentant de fixer Gon d'un air ébahi.

« _Tu sais que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gon hocha la tête en faisant un petit bruit d'approbation, l'air tout à fait serein. Ponzu sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de la tempe. Ce gosse était fou. Complètement dingue. A se balader en chaleur en plein examen hunter, sans suppresseurs, en sachant que son compagnon était quelque part, tout en restant fixé sur l'objectif de l'épreuve… Soit il était très motivé, soit…

Deux petits rouages s'imbriquèrent dans son esprit. Impossible. Elle croyait au destin, mais à ce point…

« _Tu es vraiment déterminé à retrouver ce magicien, pas vrai ? »

Une légère rougeur framboise colora les joues du plus jeune.

« _Il me faut son badge ! » Il avait crié avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain.

Ponzu sentit son estomac se tordre.

Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour le petit oméga. Elle visualisa un instinct les yeux de fauve du roux et frissonna d'horreur.

Cependant, elle n'était pas assez intrépide pour se mettre entre un alpha et son compagnon.

« _Alors, rien ne te retient plus. J'ai fait ma part, débrouille-toi maintenant, et essaye de rester en vie.

_Yosh ! Merci encore ! »

Le petit brun lui fit un dernier signe de la main, et partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Tout s'était passé très vite.

La nuit était passée, et aucun repos n'avait été permis. Gon ne savait même pas ou il se trouvait sur l'île, il avait donc du tout recommencer à zéro. A savoir, chercher les papillons attirés par l'odeur du sang. Avec un peu de chance, Hisoka n'avait pas bandé sa plaie et saignait toujours, ce qui permettrait aux insectes de le conduire jusqu'à lui à travers la forêt dense et les multiples odeurs qui parsemaient le territoire.

Vers quatre heures du matin, une touche de rose virevoletante était apparue rapidement dans son champ de vision. Suivie d'une multiple nuée. Les papillons gravitaient autour d'un arbre à la sombre écorce que Gon avait dû escalader tant bien que mal dans l'espoir d'en attraper deux ou trois. Les petites bêtes ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. De plus, ses côtes brisées et son corps encore chamboulée par son récent état le fatiguait plus que de coutume, lui qui n'était qu'une boule d'énergie au quotidien.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de bataille acharnée, Gon avait réussi à enfermer deux de ces papillons rosés dans la cage que formaient ses mains resserrées, pour les accrocher à ses index à l'aide de fils.

Ils s'affolèrent rapidement vers l'ouest, et une fois la destination certaine, le petit garçon entama la marche, guidé par les petites bêtes et son instinct. Une voix qui lui hurlait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Une boussole intérieure braquée sur son compagnon. Est-ce qu'Hisoka ressentait la même chose ? Sans doute. La pensée que le roux le sentirait arriver lui fit monter une angoisse nauséeuse, mais il était de toute manière trop tard pour reculer.

Ce qui l'amena à la situation suivante.

Gon avait trouvé Hisoka. Il avait relâché les papillons une fois suffisamment près de son compagnon, l'odeur lui suffisant amplement pour suivre sa trace. Il masqua un maximum la sienne, dans un état de concentration profond, et se concentra sur la piste du magicien, que même les fleurs les plus odorantes et les multiples odeurs de la forêt ne parvenaient qu'à diluer sans la masquer plus que ça.

Ce n'était pas Gon qui suivait l'odeur, mais l'odeur pulsante qui l'amenait jusqu'à lui, qui le tirait inexorablement vers sa source.

Il avait tout d'abord paniqué, car, en plus du parfum chaud du roux, deux autres se faisaient sentir, assez légers, mais qui n'échappaient pas à l'odorat affûté de Gon.

Kurapika et Léorio.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, et il appuya ses deux mains contre sa cage thoracique pour le calmer. Il s'efforça de sentir plus profondément les parfums de ses amis. Il y'avait dans l'air de légère trace de panique, mais rien de plus.

A vu de nez, Hisoka ne les avait donc pas blessés. Il avait sans doute pris leur badge, avant de les laisser partir, comme il l'avait fait lors de la deuxième épreuve.

Gon sentit le soulagement lui affaisser les épaules. Ses amis étaient vivants, il en était quasiment certain.

Et l'odeur d'Hisoka devenait de plus en plus forte.

Gon rampa, tantôt lent et tantôt rapide, se faufilait d'arbres en arbres, s'agenouillait dans les buissons secs et fournis, tentant d'apercevoir un moindre mouvement au travers du feuillage. C'était le problème, l'odeur de l'alpha était si forte qu'elle en devenait omniprésente, omnisciente. Elle s'accrochait à chaque branche, se déposait sur chaque feuille, comme un châle à la fois lourd et vaporeux, brillant de promesse.

La première goutte de sueur coulait sur la tempe lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Le cœur de Gon faillit tomber de sa poitrine.

Le roux avançait, les bras ballants. Ni lentement, ni rapidement. A un rythme de marionnette, comme guidé par un besoin primal qui le tirait en avant d'une main impérieuse. Son corps élancé voûté, ses jambes arquées et légères. Son visage blafard, comme un homme en famine.

Le petit oméga, caché dans de bas feuillus, ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser.

Hisoka était en chasse.

Il ignorait la drôle de réaction de son corps à sa vue, son estomac qui se retournait et ses mains devenues moites, et tenta d'agripper plus fort sa canne à pêche.

C'était l'occasion parfaite. Ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'épreuve et ce pourquoi il s'était autant entraîné.

Il suivit Hisoka le plus discrètement possible, et l'alpha ne semblait de toute manière pas du tout le remarquer. Le brun était presque certain que sa présence passait inaperçue. Le roux paraissait complètement ailleurs, obnubilé par la soif de sang. Son odeur était devenue aigre, brûlante, et sans aucun doute repoussante pour quiconque autre que Gon.

Il poursuivit ainsi Hisoka pendant un temps qui lui parût infiniment long, ou il ne se permit pas de souffler, ou de penser à l'après-midi qui continuait de défiler.

Puis, le roux s'arrêta brutalement.

Un sourire gourmand orna son visage.

_C'était le moment._

.

Abasourdi, le regard de Gon passait du creux de sa main jusqu'au regard du roux.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais le poids dur et froid du badge dans sa paume n'était que trop réel.

Il vit à peine l'homme attaqué par Hisoka s'effondrer à terre dans un râle de douleur. Il ne vit que le regard de l'alpha plongé sur lui, en lui, le sondant parcelle par parcelle. Les yeux jaunes brillaient d'intensité, et d'une émotion que Gon n'était pas bien sûr de saisir.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il sentait déjà la terreur lui ramper le long du dos comme un serpent sifflant. Encore une fois, la déchirante sensation que lui faisait ressentir le roux pulsait en lui. L'envie de partir loin, de fuir face à cette bête, et celle, si contradictoire, de s'en rapprocher le plus possible jusqu'à s'y fondre et ne jamais y repartir.

Mais Gon était de ceux qui étaient libres et intrépides, et il fit ce qui était le plus logique, finalement, à sa tête et à son corps, laissant son cœur hurler et son instinct en pleine incertitude.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, et courut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Sa tête tournait, et sa température corporelle grimpait à nouveau.

Il ne se retourna pas une fois. Il devait trouver une cachette, maintenant. Mais avant, retrouver Kurapika, Killua et Léorio, ou Ponzu. Sa chaleur revenait de plein fouet, le faisant vaciller sur ses jambes, lui laissant le souffle court, le paniquant d'autant plus. Il n'osait se retourner. Que ferait-il, si Hisoka était là, juste derrière ?

Soudainement, Gon sentit une violente piqûre au creux de la nuque, et s'arrêta net.

Son esprit prit cette décision, mais son corps fut, de toute manière, obligé de suivre. Il ne pouvait continuer, le décor autour de lui tournait en spirale, et ses paupières s'alourdirent comme du plomb. Il tomba à genoux aussi vite qu'il relâchait ses deux bras qui tentaient un instant plus tôt d'atteindre sa canne à pêche, dans un dernier réflexe défensif.

Sa propre odeur, déjà abondante, fut recouverte par un nouveau parfum qui le cloua sur place et le fit se recroqueviller instinctivement, autant qu'il le put avec son corps pétrifié.

Une grande main d'homme attrapa le badge tant convoité et abandonné à terre, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« _Environ 7000. Tu sais ce que représente ce chiffre ? »

Gon tourna le cou avec la plus grande difficulté.

Un homme le surplombait. Un de ces concurrents qui arrivaient toujours les premiers. Un alpha. Il souriait.

«_Le nombre d'occasions que j'ai eu de te tuer. »

Il s'agenouilla, et un élan de panique la plus pure parcourut Gon. L'homme toucha son cou, en retirant ce qui devait être une aiguille recouverte de poison paralysant, pour la jeter au loin. Les longs doigts intrusifs cheminèrent sur son cou, trop près, bien trop près de sa glande odorante, et Gon ne put retenir un gémissement d'inconfort et de colère.

Le toucher de l'homme le répulsait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il frémit de dégoût. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas _correct._

L'homme en sourit de plus belle.

« _C'est aussi le nombre de fois que tu as répété ce mouvement de canne à pêche. Tu étais totalement exposé durant ton entraînement. Ta concentration et ta précision m'ont rendu admiratif. Et ton dernier lancer était particulièrement admirable. Mais tu n'as prêté aucune attention à ton entourage… La prochaine fois, prends garde à tes arrières. »

Une seconde, Gon eut le fol espoir qu'il s'en aille. Ce n'était rien. Il irait rechercher le badge plus tard, se battre ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais les doigts de l'homme s'attardaient toujours.

« _Cependant… Je dois reconnaître que tu étais plutôt alléchant, avec ton regard si déterminé, et cette insouciance… »

Ils s'attardèrent sur son dos, traçant le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Gon avait envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne passait entre ses lèvres. Il se sentait soudain muet.

« _Et cette odeur. Tu sens si bon, petit oméga. Une chaleur en pleine examen hunter, ça doit être un événement rare. »

L'homme enleva ses lunettes noires, révélant un regard sauvage et fiévreux.

« _Une malchance pour toi, et une aubaine pour moi. Tu ne m'en veux pas, si je te garde en tant que compagnie jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gon eut soudain une compréhension parfaitement claire de l'inquiétude qu'avait eut Ponzu à son égard.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Il en avait une vague idée. Après tout, il avait accompagné beaucoup de femmes à de nombreux rendez-vous. Il savait ce qu'était l'amour et ce qu'exigeait souvent certaines relations humaines. Mais ça…

Ça lui soulevait le cœur et lui retournait les tripes. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche, et sa main continuait son exploration, le recouvrant de son odeur d'alpha nauséabonde.

Soudain, un papillon rose se posa devant ses yeux, un peu plus loin sur le semblant de chemin de terre, tracé naturellement par les aléas de la vie de l'île. Il avait les antennes en l'air, posé sur une pierre ronde et lisse. Ses ailes battaient paresseusement.

Un espoir tordant et terrifiant lui fit prendre une inspiration profonde, juste au moment ou l'homme amorçait un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans un endroit sans doute plus à l'abri des regards.

Il le sentit bien avant qu'il le vit, comme à chaque fois.

Une seconde après, son attaquant tombait au sol comme tombe les mouches. Ses yeux étaient vides et voilés. Son cou tordu. Un filet de sang lui coulait au coin de lèvres.

L'odeur d'Hisoka _coulait. _Elle coulait autour d'eux comme une lave en fusion débordante de rage et de possessivité. Elle lui brûlait la peau et l'entourait pourtant d'un sentiment délicieux de réconfort. Tellement qu'il aurait pu en pleurer, et c'est peut-être ce qui arriva. Gon ne se souvint pas de grand-chose. Il avait chaud. Il avait été plus terrifié que jamais dans sa vie par l'homme maintenant mort à deux pas de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger le petit doigt, si vulnérable face à un alpha qu'il venait de défiait.

Le parfum d'Hisoka lui pénétrait le ventre et lui léchait les os. Ses yeux dorés le couvaient d'un regard tout aussi sauvage que celui précédent, mais plein d'intentions bien différentes.

Il n'y avait malgré tout aucune luxure dans la posture du roux, ni dans son visage tout à fait sérieux. Mais Gon n'y pensait pas. Il tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements, la folie qui lui enserrait l'esprit.

Les bras du roux le soulevèrent, plus doucement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu tout les deux, et les deux silhouettes fondues en une s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres.

* * *

.

.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, on rentre enfin dans le concret de l'histoire. Gon est un personnage décidément compliqué à traiter et j'espère qu'il reste tout de même fidèle au Gon original.

Un peu de Kurapika et de Léorio. Rien de plus creusé pour l'instant car je préfère me concentrer sur l'Hisogon, mais je verrai ce que je ferai d'eux plus tard... Killua ne réapparaîtra peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je ne l'oublie pas ;)

Désolé pour les potentielles (et très probables) fautes, je ne passe pas tout au rayon X à la relecture, et même si je le fais je passe toujours à côté de certaines bien tenaces...

Encore une fois, une petite review fait toujours grandement plaisir et motive à fond, donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez l'envie et quelques minutes de temps libre! :)

A la prochaine'

Peace'


End file.
